Thirst
by bloodlust002
Summary: Naruto the last of the clan of his clan finds his way to The Hidden Leaf Village taken in by two ninja and meeting and angel with white eyes will he lead the village to glory or will his thirst for blood take over and cause him kill all he loves.
1. first blood

I don't own Naruto

It was a sunny day in the village Hidden In The Leafs everyone was just living their lives it was a time of peace and nothing could ruin it. While most people were enjoying the peace there were some people the ninja population mostly were wishing for something interesting to happen but they would so regret that wish.

At the south end of the village two Jounins were stuck on guard duty watching for any signs of enemy ninja that could come any minute and start reeking havoc…ya right like that's going to happen. Both Jounin just wanted their shift to end so that they could go home. "Kami can we leave already the new addition of Icha Icha paradise is out" the other Jounin just looked at her partner "Kakashi what is with you and that perverted book of yours" Kakashi just looked at her "you were complaining about that position from you chapter 5 we were doing last night Rin-Chan" at this Rin whole face turned bright red and a loud slapping noise was heard throughout Konoha "I thought we agreed that we never let that out of bedroom" Rin said shacking him back and forth until Kakashi noticed a small boy staring at them.

"Rin" "what" Kakashi then pointed to the boy in the middle of the road wearing just a black pair of shorts and that was it no shoes no shirt nothing else there was also fact that the boy had what looked like a cross right where his heart was and traces of blood coming form his mouth. Rin walked up to the boy to make sure he was okay "hey kid are you okay?" Rin asked looking at him for any sings of injury "thirsty" the boy whispered but Rin had heard him and turn to Kakashi "bring some water over Kakashi" he did as he was told and gave the kid a bottle of water he started to drink and then spit it out and throw the bottle to the ground "thirsty" he said again. Kakashi and Rin were confused the kid said he was thirsty but spite out the water "if your thirsty and don't want water what do you what then" the boy just looked at Rin and pointed to her wrist and Rin brought it his face he grabbed it and brought it to his moth and open it show a full row of teeth and two sharp fangs and on the top row. Before Rin could do anything the boy bit down on her wrist piercing the skin causing Rin to scream and jerk her hand away from the boy.

Kakashi Looked at Rin's wrist to see two bloody holes were he bit down. Kakashi looked at the boy angered at what he had done "why did you do that you little bastard what's wrong with you" Kakashi screamed at the boy. The boy then looked scared and started shacking "thirsty" he said again like it was no big deal. But this angered Kakashi "Is that all you have to say you hurt Rin how about I put two holes into you" Kakashi then took out a kunai and got ready to stab the boy until Rin stopped him. "Kakashi stop he's just a kid you should be ashamed of your self" at hearing this Kakashi stood down and Rin looked at the boy holding out her writs "are you still thirsty" the boy just looked at her and then smiled and began to suck and lick up all the spilled blood from the wound and with one final lick he stopped.

Once he had finished he gave one last lick and smiled at the two Ninjas. Rin soon noticed that there was no pain coming from her wound and looked to see that the wound was healed Rin looked at the smiling boy "all done" the boy just nodded his showing that he knew what the two were saying Rin looked down at the boy again "can you understand what I'm saying" the boy shook his head up and down "can you talk" he shook his head up and down again "what can you say" "thirsty" the two sweat drooped "any thing else" "Naruto" the boy replied. Kakashi and Rin looked at each "we should take him to the Hokage" Rin nodded and turn to Naruto "Can you come with us Naruto" the boy nodded and grabbed Rin's hand and followed the two ninjas through the village doing there best to keep Naruto from wandering off.

Once they got to the Hokage tower they went straight to the Kage's office "Greetings Hokage-sama" the age old Hokage looked at the two people in front of him and smiled at them "Kakashi, Rin what can I do for you" it was then the Third noticed the a small blond haired blue eye boy standing next to Rin "and who is this" Rin answered "this is Naruto say hello Naruto" Naruto just looked at the village leader "Jiisan" Naruto replied shocking both Ninja "Naruto you shouldn't say things like that it's not polite" Rin said in a scolding tone of voice. Naruto just looked down at the floor "sorry" Rin just couldn't stay mad at him "it's okay" Sarutobi just looked at the two thinking of how a mother and son would react. "So where did you find young Naruto" Kakashi stepped forward "well we doing guard duty and chatting then noticed Naruto just standing there with traces of blood coming out of his mouth Rin went to check on him to see if he was alright he kept saying he was thirsty and I gave him some water. But he spit it out and kept screaming thirsty we didn't know what to do until he pointed to Rin's wrist she held it out and before we knew it he bit her. Rin jerked her hand away and I…tried to attack him" Kakashi looked down at the ground in shame. "But Rin stopped me and gave him her wrist and Naruto then started to drink her blood" hearing this Sarutobi eyes nearly fell out "Once Naruto finished he gave Rin's wrist one last lick and the wound was healed."

When Kakashi had finished Sarutobi wasn't sure what to believe then he saw the mark of on Naruto's chest "Naruto come here for a minute." Naruto looked at Rin who nodded her head and he walked towards Sarutobi who examined the Cross-on his chest "it couldn't be that clan is nothing but legends" Sarutobi thought. "Now open your mouth" Naruto did as he was told and Sarutboi saw the fangs and had to check one more thing. "Kakashi, Rin we need to go to the hospital I must check something" the two nodded and they left.

Once they arrived the Nurses noticed The Hokage and began to show bow to show their respect "Greetings Hokage-sama what brings you hear" the Hokage just smiled at the nurse "I need a litter of blood I wish to test something" "of course Hokage-sama" and she left. The three stayed in the lobby waiting for the nurse to bring the blood all was quiet until "hey pop." Everyone turned to see Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai "Asuma what are doing here?" "Me and Kurenai were sparing and we went a little over board and I had to come here" Kurenai noticed Naruto laying on Rins arm and had to ask "who's the kid" "This is Naruto say hello Naruto" Naruto looked at the two "hello pretty eye's, smoker" Naruto replied shocking both ninja but causing Sarutobi to laugh out loud at what Naruto had said until "snake" which caused everyone to look around and find Anko Rin's old friend. "Anko over here" Anko noticed Rin and walked over to her "hey Rin how have you been." "Good and you?" "Alright just visiting Iruka" at this Anko blushed do to her having a crush on the guy she then noticed the kid "so who's the kozo you and Kakashi finely getting some kids," this caused both ninja to blush "no we found him outside it's a long story" Anko sat down on the bench "I got time."

So Rin explain how they found Naruto about how Naruto drank Rins blood this made everyone a bit nervous that a innocent boy that said mostly one word to everyone after everyone got over their shook Anko decide to change the subject "so what's he call you to?" "He hasn't addressed us as any thing" Naruto heard and looked at Rin "Kaasan" Rin was a bit taken back by this but smiled at him and hugged him. Kakashi looked at Naruto feeling a bit left out "what about me Naruto" Naruto looked at Kakashi "hentai tousan" at this everyone burst out laughing even Kakashi.

Soon the Nurse came by with a litter of blood at this Naruto shouted "thirsty" freighting the nurse "Naruto clam down" Rin held Naruto back while the nurse gave the blood to the Hokage. Sarutobi ripped open the bag and placed a straw in it and giving it to Naruto but before he could drink Rin stopped him "Naruto say thank you" "thank you" and then started to drink through the straw and as disgusting as it looked it was kind of cute the way Naruto looked while he was drinking. Soon he was finished and yawns and laid on Rins arm and soon fell asleep.

Sarutobi knew it there was no denying it now "so the legends are true" everyone looked at the Hokage "what legends are that?" Rin asked "their was once a clan of ninja that feed off the blood of humans had the ability to travel at incredible speeds and have monsters strength and skill theses beings were called "The Vampire clan." At this everyone was stunned they had heard the stories but never really mind them "there's more it is said that the if all but one clan member was left alive a black cross would be placed on his heart protecting him from the sun and better control of his thirst." Rin looked at Naruto and held him tight "I don't care he's just a little boy not some monster so don't even think of hurting him" Sarutobi just smiled knowing Rin would never hurt a child "Rin, normally I would a child to the orphanage since he didn't have any guardians to look after him but since Naruto is different case I'm going to offer you the chance to adopt Naruto" "I'll take it" Rin said in less then a heart beat but Kakashi wasn't so sure at least until he felt a demonic killer intent coming from Rin "WELL KAKASHI-KUUNNNN" Kakashi knew that he had to chose between a life or death situation "okay" and with that Naruto became the son of Kakashi and Rin.

After everyone had left to head home for a night's rest Kakashi carried Naurto on his back once he and Rin got to their apartment they went stright to bed with Kakashi on the left Rin on the right and Naruto their new son in the middle the furture looked very bright.


	2. new friends,and black chakra

I don't own Naruto

A new morning had appeared over the Konoh.a and a new day to the family of Naruto as he lay next Rin who soon woke up do to the morning light. She looked around and couldn't find Kakashi anywhere only seeing Naruto messy blond hair laying on her chest sleeping soundly looking so innocent she gently nudge his head "Naruto-Kun it's time to wake up" Naruto opened his eyes showing his bright blue orbs "morning Kaasan" Rin smiled at him "Morning Naruto-kun did you sleep well" Naruto nodded his head up and down. "Naruto have you seen Kakashi" "hentai-tousan" Rin chuckled at the name he had given Kakashi "yes Naruto-kun hentai-tousan" he just moved his head left and right saying no and stared sniffing the air "thirsty" he simply said and left the bedroom and Rin followed seeing Kakashi in the kitchen cooking what looks likes eggs, toast, steak, O.J, and Boudic blanc (blood sausage) for Naruto along with a package of double O negative blood. Rin was speechless "Kakashi did you do all this for us" Kakashi turned and you could tell he was smiling under his mask "no problem now lets eat."

Everyone was enjoying the meal in front of them and savoring the taste but Kakashi had another reason for cooking breakfast and that was to find out what Naruto would like to eat because they couldn't just gone with giving him blood out of a package and he could see he was enjoying the Boudic blanc no surprise there. Then Naruto pointed to the bread Rin noticed this "you want some bread Naruto-Kun" he replied "yes" Rin handed Naruto some toast hoping he would just eat it until he poured some of the blood from the package onto the toast and took a bite out of it. Kakashi and Rin both sweat dropped at seeing this "well at least we know a way to get him to eat a salad" Kakashi said with a chukle.

Once the three had finished breakfast they got dressed and ready for the day. "Hey Kakashi I'm taking Naruto to the park today well be back later" but Kakashi stopped her. "Are you sure that's a good idea I mean what if decides that he's thirsty around a bunch of kids he doesn't like" rin replied "Kakashi he needs to be around children his own age he deserves a happy childhood like everybody else" Kakashi protest "But" but rin cut him off "No buts Kakashi and unless you want to see mine again you'll move NOW!" Kakashi didn't have to think for very long "Okay have a good time" and with that Rin and Naruto left "that women is scary and yet I love her" Kakashi thought before cleaning the dishes.

Naruto and Rin walked through the village smiling while holding one another hands. "Naruto" Naruto looked at his mother "we need to go over some rules while we are at the park okay" Naruto smiled at her "okay kaasan" Rin then began to explain "okay first now biting people for blood, second no attacking people, and third no killing understand" Naruto looked at her "yes" Rin just smiled at him "okay then."

The two soon arrived and saw kids everywhere playing on the equipment, running around tagging one another and kicking around a ball. Naruto looked around not really sure what to do before he meet Rin and Kakashi he never tried to play with other kids he was always looking for ways to quench his thirst until now. He looked around and saw many kids forming a circle shouting at something so he went to check it and saw that a bunch of boys a few years older and the leader being a genin were picking on three girls one was doing her best to protect two other girls she had blond hair and blue eyes but her hair was a little lighter the his. Then there was the girl who had pink hair and green eyes and coving her face like something was about to be thrown about at her. Then the last one really caught his eye was a girl about his age with Indigo hair and white eyes and was crying her eyes out begging for the boys to stop but nothing was working. Now Naruto didn't understand much about the world but the one thing he did know was that you were never to treat girls like that and that was pissing him off.

Soon the boys looked like they were getting board with just teasing and throwing rocks at the freaks so they decided that it was time to take it up a notch. The leader of the group took out a kunai "hey guys take out the blond bitch and hold her down so we can have some real fun with the other freaks" "right boss" replied some of the boys as they held down the blond haired girl and the genin looked at the other two. "So what to do should I do first write the word whore on that big forehead on the pick bitch or should I take the eyes of the Hyuuga slut what to do what to do hmmm. I think that I'll make the Hyuuga bitch beg first" the genin walked over to the Hyuuga keeping the kunai an itch from her eye "so Hyuuga bitch let's hear you beg for your life. Go on beg for it bitch" the girl did nothing "okay then I guess ill just cut out those pretty little eyes of yours out then" he then he raised the blade and started to bring it down and would have priced her eyes if someone didn't grab the genin arm surprising everyone "who the fuck are you let go of my arm you little bastard" but Naruto didn't let go instead he just added pressure to the genin's arm it wasn't long before everyone could hear the bones in his arm begin to break and after that the arm was broken and the bone had priced through the skin and blood gushed out the wound. "AHHHHHHHH YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU ILL FUKING K-" the genin didn't finish his sentence because Naruto grabbed his throat and lifted him up into the air and then threw him right into a tree the genin gasped as blood soot out of his mouth and he fell unconous. The other bullies saw this and were about to jump Naruto until they saw his eye's turn blood red and black chakra surrounded him the boys were frozen in fear and didn't run until Naruto said "**RUN" **and they were all gone.

Once all the boys had left Naruto's eyes turned back to white and blue and the black chakra faded away he looked at the three girls and could see the fear in there eyes and when he offered a hand to help the blond and the pink haired girl back away but the Hyuuga wasn't as scared of what just happened she accepted his help "t-thank you" Naruto just smiled "m-my n-n-name is H-h-hyuuga H-hinata" Naruto just stared her and smiled "sunshine" he said out loud causing Hinata to blush ten different kinds of red. At hearing this the other two girls wanted to jump the boy for making fun of their friend's name but remembering what he could do they decided not to. The one with pink stepped forward "umm Hello my name is Haruno Sakura" Naruto looked at her with a smile "cheery blossom" Sakura blushed at the name "umm thanks" then the blond stepped forward "my names Yamanaka Ino" Naruto looked at her smiled "blue eyes" Ino looked at him thinking that he was going to make fun of her name. "So who are you anyway" Naruto just answered "Naruto" Ino looked at Naruto "Naruto huh, well thank for helping" "ya thanks" was Sakura reply "T-t-thank you Naruto-kun" Naruto just kept smiling at them and asked at random "friends" he asked while all three looked at him "what" he repeated himself "friends" he said again all was quiet until Sakura answered "I guess we can be friends as long as you don't mind your friends being girls" Naruto just looked at her confused "never mind lets go and have some fun" they all nodded.

The day was well spent well they all laughed and played games that kids play at the age where there is nothing to worry about then they noticed it was getting late and everyone's parents would be showing up soon. "Hniata-Chan" Everyone turned around a saw a woman that looked a little like Hinata but taller and long hair and was carrying a baby. "Hinata it's time to go home tell your two friends good bye and…who's the boy and why do you have bruises" Naruto just look at the women who was most likely Hinata's mother and replied to her "Naruto" Hinata's mother looked at him and could tell even without her Byakugan that this boy was powerful. Soon there was the voices of calling for Sakura and Ino and then their parents arrived and saw Naruto wondering who this boy was until "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU" this scared the kids and the adults who soon recognized it to be Rin. Naruto was scared stiff he couldn't move his Kaasan was mad at him about something but what he was only trying to help. Rin walked over to Naruto and glared right at him "WHAT THE HELL I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE DAY AND YOU BREAK A PERSON'S ARM AND NEARLY KILL THEM I THOUGHT WE HAD AND UNDERSTANDING WHEN IT CAME TO KILLING AND DRINKING BLOOD DAMMIT" now Naruto was really scared his Kaasan was never this angry and it scared him and he didn't know what to do until he saw Ino step forward "HEY what's your problem anyway if it wasn't for Naruto that poor genin your so worried about would have put a kunai into Hinata's eyes!" This left the adult's speechless "and what are you his mother or something" Rin looked at her "Hai" this socked the kids since Naruto didn't look a thing like her. "Alright lets start at the beginning."

So Ino, Sakura and Hinata explained what happened to the bullies picking a fight with them and then the genin going to far as to use his skills against them. Then they held Ino down and he was going to Wright whore on Sakura's forehead with a kunai and was going to gauge Hinata's eyes because she was a Hyuuga. That's when Naruto appeared how he stopped his arm, broke It in two, picked him off the ground by the throat and throw him into a tree then used black chakra so scare the others off. After hearing this all the adult's were shocked at hearing this, the boy's strength, the black chakra and then there was the drinking of blood they had to know "Hey Rin what did you mean by drinking blood anyway" Sakura's mother asked "well Naruto needs to drink human blood to stay healthy" everyone turned pale white but got over it "okay weirder things have happened I guess" each parent turned to Naruto and bowed "tank you Naruto-sama" Naruto just kept smiling. "Hinata can you take Hanabi for a second" Hinata did and took her baby sister Hinata's mother walked over to Naruto got down to his level and hugged him felt tear falling from her eyes "thank you so much I don't what I would have done If anything happened to my daughter so thank you" Hinata walked over holding her sister tightly but enough for Naruto to get a look she was so small and she had long hair for her age and a cute face. Naruto got a closer look and Hanabi stared at him he just smiled and showed his fangs at seeing this Hanabi started to laugh and reached for his hair but missed "No Hanabi no pulling hair okay" Hinata siad Hanabi just squealed with laughter "well we should get going my husband will start to worry good seeing you Rin and it was a pleasure meeting you" as Hinata and her mother stared leaving Hinata turned around a ran up to Naruto a planted a kiss on his right cheek causing both kids to blush and both parents to wish they had a camera. "You two make such a cute couple when should we expect grandchildren" Rin joked causing both Kids to turn burning red "kaasannnnnn" Naruto shouted.

Soon Naruto and Rin were home and Naruto was still red and this didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi "hey Naruto are you sick your awfully red" Rin then popped in with a smirk on his face "he's just a little embarrassed about his little girl friend aren't you Naruto-kun" Naruto just looked at the ground refusing to make eye contact "So little Naruto has a girl friend who is she" Naruto mumbled something but Kakash couldn't hear it "what was that" Naruto then replied "Hyuuga Hinata" this caused Kakashi eye to widen "well I guess Its time for the "the talk" right Rin" this caused Rin to blush "no not yet, Naruto go get ready for bed" Naruto went to change and Rin turned to Kakashi "we need to talk."

Made some changes to this chapter leave some reviews or Naruto will drink your blood and don't think he won't.


	3. council meetings and angel black wings

I don't own Naruto

Rin had explained to Kakashi what had happen with Naruto at the park and begane to wonder how Kakashi would react.

Kakashi just looked at her "you know we are going to have to explain this to the Hokage and he may take Naruto away saying we aren't fit to be his parents or he could be executed for being a possible threat to the village or worse he could be put into Danzo's root program.

Rin eye were in shook at hearing the last part she knew what would happen if Danzo's got a hold of Naruto he would become a emotionless killing machine and the thought brought tears to Rin's eyes.

While Rin and Kakashi discussed what they would have to do they were unaware of two blues watching them and listening to what was going on. Naruto knew that this was his fault to what was going on. Naruto turned to the window and jumped over to the next rooftops of the village moving to what he recognized as the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi was working late on paperwork (what else is new) finishing up the last bit of today's work and getting over the headache at today's council meeting concerning Naruto and one of the genin who was also the spoiled son of one of the council member's.

As Sarutobi was about to call it a night he heard a light tapping at his office window to see Naruto standing on the ledge looking in.

Sarutobi opened the window and let the boy in "Naruto what are you doing here at this hour Rin and Kakashi are going to be worried sick" Naruto looked at the ground and replied, "No…hate…me" Naruto said as tears began to pour form his eyes.

Sarutobi looked down at the boy embraced him in his arms and let him cry into his shoulder and asked, "Naruto why do you think Rin and Kakashi hate you" Naruto just looked at the old man "kaasan…Otosan…mad…get…rid…me…think…bad" Naruto said with more tears falling from his eyes.

Sarutobi had an idea what he was talking about and asked Naruto "Naruto were Rin and Kakashi talking about what happened in the park today" Naruto nodded confirming what the Hokage was thinking "Naruto I don't think Rin and Kakashi hate you I think there afraid that something might happen to you because other people will think that there not good enough to take care of you."

Hearing this Naruto was afraid and began to panic "NO…no leave Kaasan…no leave Otosan…I good…no alone…I good" Naruto said crying more and more while the Hokage held him rubbing his back "shhh it's okay Naruto I swear I will make sure that no one takes you away, okay" Naruto just nodded.

Sarutobi let go of Naruto and stood up "well Naruto it's late and I'm sure Kakashi and Rin are worried sick let's gets you home" Naruto smiled at the old man and took his hand and walked home.

It wasn't long after Naruto had left that Rin and Kakashi had finished up conversation and Rin went to check on him "hey Naruto are you asleep" Rin looked around the bedroom and didn't see him "Naruto if your hiding then the game is over" still no sign of him "Naruto this isn't funny come out right now" still nothing then she noticed the window was open "Kami no, KAKASHI."

Kakashi ran into the room "what is it" Rin looked at him "Naruto's gone I think he heard us and when I came in I saw the window opened and I know that it was closed before he must have run away he could get hurt we have to do something" Rin said a voice full of panic.

Kakashi could see she was scared and hell even he was at first he didn't see Naruto as a son but as he spent more time with him he began to feel attached to him as Rin was but this wasn't a time to panic "Rin, I know how you fell but this isn't a time to panic."

Rin just glared at him "Not a time to panic what do you mean not a time to panic Naruto is out there all alone in the middle of night all alone where he could get hurt or raped by some sick bastard or…or…killed." Rin said while was creaking "AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS---" Kakashi interrupted her "RIN."

This scared her because she never had him this angry with her before "Rin, I understand how you feel about Naruto believe me I see him as a son as well a I love him to but running off in a panic isn't going to help the situation.

Rin could see the logic in what he was saying and felt horrible about what she had said earlier "Kakashi, I-" Kakashi interrupted her again "forget it Rin you were just worried about him but I have a feeling he went to the Hokage for help and they should be back soon.

Rin just stared at him and asked, "The Hokage, how do you know that he went to him."

Kakashi just chuckled before answering "where else did we turn to as kids for help" he said but Rin wasn't so sure "I'm not so s-" then Rin a knock at the front door "NARUTO" Rin screamed before disappearing in a flash leaving Kakashi to wonder "she beat Sensei in a race with her speed."

Rin ran straight towards the front door hoping it to be her little boy "NARUTO" Rin screamed only to see the old face of the Hokage "oh Hokage-sama it's just you" Rin was about to cry again until she heard "Kaasan" Rin looked down and hoped returned to her eyes "NARUTO" Rin screamed and embraced Naruto in a bone crushing hug.

Rin's eyes were pouring out tears as she held her son in her arms "Naruto were have you been me and Kakashi were worried sick about you do you realize that you could have been hurt or killed" Naruto heard all this and could almost feel his mothers pain "kaasan…sorry" Rin just looked at him and responded "it's okay Naruto-kun but next time you need talk about something come to me or Kakashi we are here for you because we love you" Naruto just looked at her "I…love you to Kaasan" and he smiled.

Sarutobi smiled but knew he had to bring the topic up "Rin, Naruto, Kakashi" all three looked at the Hokage wondering what now until he answered "Today there was a council meeting about what happened in the park between Naruto and the genin he fought."

Kakashi just stared at him in worried and asked "what's the problem Hokage-sama" the Hokage just sighed "the council knows about what Naruto did and one of them the father of the boy Naruto hurt is asking for blood other want him dead because they believe that this black chakra of his and his monsters speed and strength they seem him as a threat or a weapon.

Kakashi and Rin weren't to supervised they know this was going to happen the Hokage spoke up again " the next council meeting is also about Naruto and what must be done he must attend as well as you two.

They looked at each other before responding "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage just looked at the two seeing the sadness in their faces "well discuss this more in the morning right now it looks like you to could use some rest and so does Naruto" Kakashi and Rin looked down and saw that Naruto was barely awake and smiled saying goodnight to the Hokage and getting dressed for bed they were soon asleep.

Morning soon came and the three were having a small breakfast while Naruto was finishing of package of B positive when a knock was heard at the front door revealing a ANBU member "Hokage-sama request your appearance at the council meeting" and that he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Rin and Kakashi looked at each other and sighed "lets go" Kakashi said.

The three family members walked to the Hokage tower dreading what the outcome would be for their little family.

Once arriving in the council chamber the meeting soon was under way the Hokage spoke up "we all know why we are here so lets go over what we should do for young boy."

The father of the genin spoke first he was on the civilian part of the council he was fat and his face was similar to a rat's face "the thing hurt my son it wont belong before that demon starts attacking us one by one he will be the end of this village it must be executed" the fat man ranted on.

While the other members of the council were listening to rat face's rants the members of the council who agreed with him when it came to personal benefits for themselves agreed with him.

However the Ninja part of the council didn't agree with rat face they had heard of what the kid was going to do with Haruno Sakura who's mother was on the civilian part of the council and Hyuuga Hinata who eyes would have been cut out if it weren't for Naruto.

Rat face was finishing up with his little speech 'and that's why the monster must be killed before it does any more damage" and with that he sat down confident that he would get revenge on Naruto.

The Hokage then stood up "your speech was…impressive nezumi-san it explains why you think Naruto is a danger to others but that still doesn't explain of what got him into this little mess."

Everyone looked at the Hokage wondering what he was up to he then cleared his throat "well to really understand everything that happen we must ask the potential victims that we could have had would you three come in.

Then the council doors opened and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked in and when Naruto saw his friends walk in he couldn't help himself and shouted "Cheery blossom, Blondie, Hinata-chan."

Sakura and Ino turned and smiled at their friend except Hinata who was blushing at being called Hinata-chan by Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata's father.

The Hokage soon acknowledged the three girls as to why they were there "Girls do you know why you are here."

The three responded "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded his head "good now explain what happened yesterday before Naruto showed up" and the girls did they explained of how they went to the park to play when the genin showed up and stared harassing and threatening them Ino standing up for them the other boys holding her down while Rat face's son said he was going to write whore into Sakura's head and take out Hinata's eyes.

Once they were finished rat face stood up in rage "LIES all lies there is no way my son would do such a thing this Is just a way for these three whores to protect there demon lover."

Soon Sakura's mother stood up "how dare call my daughter a whore you rat face fucker your son has been nothing but trouble since he became genin.

Then Hyuuga Hiashi stood up with his Byakugan activated "watch what you say peasant or you will see why the Juken has made the Hyuuga Clan famous"

Inoichi Yamanaka held a kunai in his hand and looked ready to spill blood for the insult to his daughter.

But before anyone could do anything Naruto had stepped forward before anyone cold do anything the Hokage looked at him and asked him "Naruto do you have something to say" Naruto just looked at the Hokage and smiled before holding out his hand and biting straight into it ripping the flesh off his hand and blood dripping form it.

This action shocked at this everyone in the council room mostly Rin and Hinata who would have run to him to help but were being held back by Kakashi, Sakura and Ino.

Once Naruto was covered in blood he placed his hand on the floor and closed his eyes and began chanting some language they could understand and blood under Naruto's hand began to move left and right and formed a circle.

When the circle was complete Naruto stood up and showed that his hand was completely healed the Hokage just looked at Naruto looked at Naruto in amazement at to what he had done he was about ask Naruto what he had done when two black flames appeared at opposite ends of the circle and began to follow the blood trail and soon the bloody circle was a black fiery circle.

And as it that wasn't enough an image began to appear and this image was Rin and Kakashi at breakfast talking then Rin and Naruto walking to the park to the fight with the girls and the genin his threats and what Naruto did to him once the image was done the flames vanished everyone just stood there they just watched a video of someone's memories and they knew what had happened even the more skeptical one's now trusted him know.

The Hokage smiled "well I don't think we need anymore evidence" the Hokage then turned to Kakashi "Kakashi would you do us the honor of having Nuzumi removed from the council."

Kakashi smiled under his mask "with pleasure Hokage-sama"

Nuzumi tried fighting back but didn't do much until Kakashi pouched him in the gut knocking him out and threw him out the council door.

Once that was done Hokage stood up "alright this meeting is over."

While the council was clearing out the kids were talking with each other amazed at what Naruto did and asking if he could teach them well Ino was asking the other's to were to shy to ask.

Naruto wanted to teach them what he did but something inside him told him it was imposable to he had to break the news and told them "sorry…can't…learn" he said with a frown.

The girls looked disappointed but got over it and Sakura answered him "it's okay Naruto you have your reason for not teaching us just be there for us one we need you okay."

Ino was a little pissed that she couldn't learn to do something cool like that but that's just things are Hinata on the other hand was amazed at what Naruto could do and was doing her best to make eye contact with him without blushing.

"Naruto-sama" Naruto turned around to the voice and saw that is was Hyuuga Hiashi he looked at Naruto studying him before answering "Naruto-sama I would like you for protecting my daughter Arigato" he said blowing.

Naruto returned the complicate by bowing and saying "Arigato Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata saw this and was speechless her father never gave much respect to anyone outside of a clan she smiled at this.

Once Hiashi stood up he spoke up again "Naruto-sama as thanks for your deeds I would be honored if your family would join us for dinner tonight."

Naruto didn't know what to say he looked towards his parents wanting their approval first which he got and turned back to Hiashi "we…accept your invitation…Hiashi-sama."

While hearing this Hinata was blushing a new shade of red thinking of what was happening "Naruto-kun is going to be coming to MY HOUSE."

Ino looked at Hinata a gave an evil smile and said "so Hinata looks like Naruto's coming to your house for dinner are you going to kiss him on the lips or maybe give him a special "dessert" she winked at the blushing girl.

Sakura tried sticking up for her friend "Ino be nice."

But Ino just looked at her with a smile "oh come on Sakura I'm just having a little fun and besides we can all look back at this with a laugh when you and me are being Hinata bridesmaids at the wedding" once Ino said this a loud thud was heard and everyone looked to see that Hinata had fainted and Naruto had caught her.

Soon Hinata had woken up and just above her face was Naruto smiling at her with his fangs showing "Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile and Hinata blushed and smiled back.

Soon Ino getting tired of the whole lovey dovey and asked "Hey Naruto can you show us another cool move of yours."

Naruto looked like he was thinking and smiled again and turned to Hinata and picked her up bridal style causing her blush even more and walked over to the open window and stepped onto the ledge starring down at the ground below.

Hinata was scared at being up so high but she trusted Naruto and held on to him.

Everyone else wasn't as sure as Hinata and was about to stop whatever he was doing until they saw Naruto close his eyes and black chakra surrounded his body most of it focused on his back soon two black wings began to form on Naruto's back.

Once the wings and formed and spread out everyone was stunned out this and looked at Naruto who didn't look like a small boy anymore but a true fallen angel.

It wasn't long after the wings had formed that Naruto jumped off the ledge.

Everyone rushed to the window expect to see a dead Naruto and Hinata but instead they saw Naruto flying away from them with Hinata in his arms.

Everyone was amazed at this and wondered what else he could do while Rin and Kakashi were wondering if their son wanted to be a ninja like them.

Well that's it thanks for reading and leave me some reviews for this and tell me what you think. Also look for my new story "A red and White moon" and I'll try and update my other story "Final Summoning" as soon as I can.


	4. dinner between familes

** I don't own Naruto. **

After the council meeting Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the afternoon together flying through the air. However while the two kids were enjoying it the civilians were running around screaming things like "judgment day" or "Kami has forsaken us." The two kids weren't really paying attention.

What they were doing was admiring the sunset on top of the Hokage monument enjoying one another company. They were sitting on top of the head of the Yodamine Hokage happy to be there alone. When looking at the two you would see Hinata with her head on Naruto's shoulder with Naruto embracing her with his arms, covering her with his wings, and smiling.

But one thing did bother Hinata who was Naruto, where did he come from, who were his real parents, and how could he do the things he was able to do, but more importantly why did she want to just be by his side? She didn't really understand what she was feeling were whenever she was around him why she would blush more then usual whenever he talked to her or the fact that her heart rate would increase just by his smile alone. Non of this made since to her so she would have to ask her mother but right now she would enjoy being with her Naruto-kun.

While Hinata was enjoying her self the same thing couldn't be said about Naruto who was having some problems do to the fact that the Black Angel Wings used up a lot of his charka and the thirst was starting. Naruto tried fighting it but it was almost unbearable of how the need for blood was taking him over. Naruto knew that didn't have long before the bloodlust would completely take over and he would attack someone he needed to quench his thirst and fast but the only thing around that could help was…Hinata-chan.

Naruto looked at Hinata more like he looked at Hinata's neck and could almost feel the fresh blood running through her veins as he lowered his head to Hinata's neck. As he was doing this Hinata noticed that Naruto's grip began to become tighter and it was scared her as she felt Naruto's breath right on her neck. Hinata was more scared then the night she was almost kidnapped but this was something different she was doing her best to keep herself from panicking. Soon she began to feel something wet on her neck as well and soon realized that is was Naruto's tongue.

After he did that Hinata some how got the courage to say something "N-n-Naruto-kun what a-are you d-d-doing." Naruto didn't reply at first, he just kept breathing down Hinata neck and then answered, "Hinata-chan…thirsty…must…drink…me…drink…you…now." At hearing this Hinata was afraid and turned around to face Naruto never expecting to be seeing something like this. Naruto's eyes were red like that day in the park and his fangs had grown larger as well.

Hinata didn't know how to react at seeing this and tried to brake free of Naruto's grasp but couldn't. At seeing Hinata struggle Naruto began to laugh at her attempts to get away from him. Soon he held her tighter and began to bring his head down to her neck, ready to bite and feed his thirst until he heard something.

Naruto heard something like crying and looked up to at Hinata's face to see fear in her eyes and tears flowing down her face just like the day at the park. At seeing this Naruto stopped what he was doing and felt the thirst fade away. He let go of Hinata and backed away from her. After this Hinata looked at Naruto and could see the fear and shame in his eyes and hearing him whispering something like "No…hurt…Hinata…no…hurt…not…like…him…not…like…the eye." Hinata looked at the blond haired boy to see the pain in his eyes.

Hinata walked over to him still a little afraid of him but still wanted to make sure he was okay. Once she was close enough to talk to him Hinata asked "Naruto-kun is something wrong are you okay?" At hearing this Naruto looked up and saw Hinata and kept backing away afraid that he may try and hurt her again. He looked up at Hinata and said "Hinata-chan…stay…away…no…want…hurt…you…please…stay…away."

At hearing this Hinata just stared at him but kept moving forward until she was in his face and smiled at him. At seeing this Naruto was confused didn't she hear him, didn't she understand what he was trying to tell her, why couldn't she see he was a danger in his state. So he tried to again to get her to see reason "Hinata-chan…stay…away…thirsty…dangerous…will…hurt…you." Hinata just kept staring at him not backing off put putting him in a hug.

This confused Naruto as to why she wouldn't listen to him also to why his heart was far some reason beating faster in his chest and he could tell Hinata was as well. Naruto tried once again to get Hinata to get away "Hinata-chan…please…get away…I…no…won't…hurt…you…please…LET GO." At hearing this Hinata was a little stunned she didn't think it was possible for Naruto to yell like that but simply replied "I-I-I won't l-l-et go N-N-Naruto-kun. I want t-to help y-y-you so if y-you n-n-need to f-f-feed please feed from me." At hearing this Naruto didn't understand what she was saying and asked "why…Hinata-chan?" All Hinata would say was "because y-y-you're my f-f-friend Naruto-kun."

At this Naruto knew there was no way Hinata would let go and his thirst was getting worse, so he had no choice as he neared her neck but before he bit down he whispered to his friend "I…sorry" and bit down. At this Hinata clenched her teeth and her hands do to the pain as Naruto bit down on her neck and started to drink her blood. Once she got used to the pain Hinata activated her Byakugan by accident and looked at Naruto's chakra coils. She could see the coils were like a normal persons but bigger then someone for his age and the fact that the coils looked like they were shunting down until she noticed her blood flow into them and they began working again.

At seeing this Hinata knew she would have to report this to the Hokage incase something like this happened again in the future. Hinata was soon brought out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto remove his fangs from her neck and licking up the last bit of blood pouring from the wound. Of coarse she was also blushing at the fact that she enjoyed it when Naruto would use his tong. Once Naruto had finished he let go of Hinata and backed away refusing to make eye contact.

Hinata looked at him and noticed the sad look he had the look of utter shame for what he had done to her. Hinata hated seeing him like this she wanted to do something about it, anything. But what really got to her was the fact that Naruto was now crying and just the sight of it made her heart break.

She walked over to him and asked him "Naruto-kun p-please s-stop crying I hate t-t-to see you crying," Naruto heard this and looked at Hinata "I…hurt…you…I…monster…rat face…right…I…demon." At hearing this from Naruto Hinata snapped "DON'T EVER SAY THAT YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER OR A DEMON." Naruto just looked at her not believing that Hinata could well yell at all and listen as she continued "YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER YOU ARE MY FRIEND MY SAVOIR AND…my Naruto-kun" she said while hugging him. As she did this Naruto felt something warm in his chest he couldn't explain it but it was nice and he returned Hinata kindness also hugging her "thanks…Hinata-chan."

Once the two let go they saw that it was late and remembered the dinner that was tonight they decided to leave. Naruto stared to gather chakra until he felt something on his shoulder and looked to see Hinata "Naruto-kun can we walk instead" at hearing this, he just nodded his head agreeing. As the two began walking down the mountain Naruto, without realizing it grabbed Hinata's hand causing said girl to blush but enjoyed it. But while the two were walking down the mountain the two had failed to notice that they were being watched by someone with a look of dark ambitions showing in his eyes "Lord Alexander must be told of this enemy of the True God."

Soon the two kids had arrived at the Hyuuga compound and were greeted by two branch member guards at the front who bowed while smiling at Hinata "welcome home Hinata-sama." The reason the branch family was kind to Hinata was the fact that out of all of the main family she was actually kind to them and refused to use the curse seal like her mother who hated the thing and passed it along to Hinata. Soon after the guards saw Naruto and began to wonder who this BOY was and what HE was doing here and holding Hinata's HAND.

The guard on the left was the first to ask "Hinata-sama If I may ask who is the BOY next to you is and why he is holding your hand." At hearing this Hinata looked down at her and Naruto's hand and blushed but didn't let go and answered the guards "this is Naruto-kun." That didn't help at all since the guard's only heard one thing and that was "kun" and activated the byakugan and glared at Naruto.

The guard on the left spoke first "Hinata-sama please do not tell us this boy is your boyfriend?" At hearing this Hinata blushed then the guard on the right spoke "Hinata-sama you are to young to have a boyfriend." Hinata blushed depend at this while Naruto was confused as to what the two men were talking about after awhile Hinata got over her embarrassment and said to the two men "he's not my boyfriend." At hearing this the two guards looked at one another leaving one to believe they would back off but they didn't instead it got worse. With both men screaming out "HOW DARE THIS BOY BELIEVE HE IS TO GOOD TO BE HINATA-SAMA'S BOYFRIEND" and with that they both attacked Naruto. Hinata wanted to tell Naruto to look out but the guards were fast and she heard punches being thrown and when she turned around she saw both guards on the ground unconscious covered in bruises.

At seeing this she looked at Naruto to see him with a board look on his face standing in front of both guards with no signs that the guards had even been able to touch him.

Of course after this a loud "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE" at this everyone turned to see Hiashi, Aki, Rin and Kakashi standing in the front of the compound. At seeing his parents Naruto waved to them with a smile forgetting about the guards that were on the ground.

When both guards had awoken and had looked so to come face to face with Hiashi and Aki with a stern look. Seeing this both men were on their knees bowing begging for forgiveness. Hiashi just looked down at the two men in a glare "what were you two doing attacking Naruto-sama." The two guards look at one another before replying "we saw the boy was getting too close to Hinata-sama we believed that he was her boyfriend." At hearing this Hiashi felt a vain pulse with anger. "Then when Hinata-sama claimed that he wasn't her boyfriend we assumed that the boy believed himself to be to good for Hinata-sama and…attacked him." The guards finished explaining at hearing this Hiashi just rubbed his temples and softly said "baka's."

Once everything was cleared up everyone entered the compound being shown most of the rooms such as the studies, lounges, training grounds, gardens. They were also shown the ponds full of koi fish unfortunately they had to drag Naruto away from there when he tried to eat the fish. Soon they came across Hinata's room it was an average room with a bed a dresser, a desk along with some books and a closest. Once the exploring of the compound one of the servants came and said that dinner would soon be ready.

At hearing this the Hyuuga family offered the washrooms to get ready at this Kakashi's family was more then happy to be able freshen up except for Naruto who tired to run but was being held by Kakashi.

Once the Hatake family was in the bathing room, they were each getting ready until they noticed Naruto refusing to remove his clothes or to look at the two. Kakashi walked over to Naruto trying to figure out what's wrong "Naruto what's wrong" he refused to answer. Rin walked over to him thinking she could help "Naruto-kun what's wrong" Naruto looked at her turned red and looked away. At seeing this Rin looked down realizing that her more famine parts were showing.

At this Rin chuckled "Naruto-kun It's okay for you to look I'm your Kaasan after all." Naruto didn't seem to care and just replied "no…hentai" Rin was in a way glad that he wasn't a pervert and she planed on keeping it like that. Of coarse Kakashi had to add in his two cents "Naruto bathing with your kaasan doesn't make you a hentai unless you do this" at this Kakashi pulled out an orange book and gave it to Naruto.

Rin was about yell at Kakashi who just looked at her "Rin don't worry it's not like he knows how to read." At this Kakashi had a point Naruto was okay as long as he couldn't read anything he was very young. They at least thought this until Naruto poked Rin's leg getting her attention and asking "Kaasan…what…a…clitoris" at hearing this Rin grabbed the book and tore it to pieces with a crying Kakashi in the corner.

In the other part of the compound three Hyuuga's were bathing as well namely Hinata, Hanabi, and Aki. While Aki was washing Hinata's hair and holding Hanabi, she noticed the bit marks on Hinata's neck. Aki became suspicious and asked her oldest daughter "Hinata-chan where did you get that mark on your NECK."

At hearing this Hinata tried to cover the bite marks from her mother but it didn't work.

Aki looked down her little girl and was speechless "it that a…hickey?" At hearing this Hinata docked down below the water to prevent her mother to see her blush. When Aki wasn't given a reply she started to jump to conclusions "It's from Naruto isn't it." Hinata still didn't give a reply while her mother ranted on "Hinata…your to young to form this kind of relationship. I realize that your infatuated with this boy but you are still a child what next, eloping!?" Hinata didn't respond just wondered why Kami hated her while her sister laughed for some reason.

Once everything was ready all families met in the dinning room the Hyuugas were dressed in their normal traditional eveningwear. The Hatake family was also in formal kimonos as well with Kakashi in blue, Rin in green, and Naruto in pure black.

Once everyone was seated and the food was served Hiashi noticed something wrong. Looking at Aki he saw her glaring at Naruto. With Naruto he was fidgeting in his clothes. Hinata's face was completely red. Rin and Kakashi looked about ready to fall asleep.

Now Hiashi not one to like being out of the loop began to ask what was wrong. "Kakashi, Rin is there a reason you appear to be so exhausted," he asked politely. Kakashi spoke up "we were trying to get Naruto into some formal clothing but he mostly refused running around the room hanging from the ceiling with chakra ECT." Hiashi was surprised that Naruto knew how to use chakra like that but he may have just been using it on instinct like his other abilities. But this left him with a thought "how did you get him in those clothes then" to Rin answered " we told him Hinata would think he was handsome" at this Hiashi sweat dropped and looked at his wife.

"Aki-chan what is troubling you" Aki just glared at Naruto who noticed this and felt death hands upon him.

Aki looked at her husband "the reason that I am so troubled is that when I was giving the girls a bath I noticed something on Hinata's neck." Hiashi looked at Hinata who just kept staring down at the table and turned back to his wife. Aki just kept glaring at Naruto "what I found was a hickey and was from that boy" Aki pointed at Naruto.

Hiashi wanting to keep a level head looked at the boy "Naruto is this true" Naruto refused to make eye contact but only said on thing "thirsty."

Aki and Hiashi looked at each other confused. Rin explained "As you know Naruto needs blood in order to stay healthy." The two older Hyuuga looked at little connived until Hinata took a say in this "he needed it." The adults were confused and Hinata began to explain, "When Naruto-kun uses that black chakra his body began to shut down and when I let him…drink my blood it went to his chakra coils and he began to recharge."

Kakashi took all this information to heart thinking, "So Naruto chakra coils don't recharge with rest like must people he needs blood or he will suffer chakra exhaustion." Rin was more concerned about something else "Hinata" the young Hyuuga looked at Rin "did Naruto…force you to give him your blood?" Hinata looked at Rin "he tired to take it at first but I think his thirst was controlling him he did stop and looked in pain so I gave him my blood." Rin sighed in relief.

Aki just looked at Naruto "My apologies Naruto-kun" Naruto just gave a foxy grin and a peace sign. Once the food arrived and everyone was about to dig in they noticed Naruto not really looking like he was going to enjoy his meal. At least until Hashi spoke up "Naruto-sama we are aware of your dinning habits so we had a request of blood being brought to the kitchen" at this Naruto noticed the red substance on his food. Hashi smiled "please dig in" and with that Naruto began to shovel his food in his math causing Hinata to giggle.

While the dinner with the family was going well at the Hokage tower something that would lead Naruto and all the people that he loves to be a great danger in the future.

At the tower Sarutobi was doing his usual job of paperwork nearing the end so that he could return home. At least until his secretary walked in "Hokage-sama Alexander-sama is hear to you see you he has an appointment" the old Hokage sighed "send him in."

Soon a man in his twenties came into the room wearing a black robe (can't describe very well just imagine a priest robe) bold and had a greedy look in his eyes. Alexander Lahtinen was what all people would call a con artist for the easily fooled religious types. At first he was like all others who just in it for the money but he soon he actually began to believe his own con and had the people following him like lap dogs. He soon came to the village and began spreading his words to the villagers most didn't buy it but the few that did were the types that wanted money. This being the reason to why some council members including a certain rat face that was forced off the council because of Naruto.

Sarutobi looked at Alexander with a false smile "Alexander-sama what brings you here this evening" Alexander just looked at the Hokage "Mr. Hokage I was a bit intrigued by the rumors of small boy with dark powers." Sarutobi didn't like this was going as Alexander continued, "This boy and his demonic power are a curse upon our village by letting him stay it will affect the purity of the people and the village." At hearing this Sarutobi looked ready to fall asleep not really caring for what the man had to say as he continued "so you must do something to eliminate this monster."

Sarutobi looked at the man "why would I want to eliminate Naruto? He has done no wrong, unless the person was doing something wrong him or the people he cares about." Alexander didn't looked convinced "This thing is an abomination and a insult to the true gods will of creation" Sarutobi just looked at the man like he was an idiot.

Alexander could see this and replied, "It is bad enough your "shinobi" continue with their act's of blasphemy and condemning their souls to darkness but by allowing this thing to live you put us all at risk." Sarutobi had enough "Alexander-sama is case you are forgetting this is a shinobi village this is our way of life if it displease you then leave." At this the two men just kept glaring at one another until Alexander spoke "perhaps I did speak out of term forgive me" and with that he began to leave.

Just before he began to leave he turned around to Sarutobi "by the way the reason I am here is that one of my followers told of this "BOY" and the young Hyuuga heiress on top of the monument. There were claims that the boy tired to force the young women to give him her blood." At this Sarutobi looked nervous until Alexander claimed "but he stopped himself and she let him drink from her" at hearing this Sarutobi relaxed.

But soon Alexander continued "there was also the fact he kept saying "not like him, not like the eye." Sarutobi looked confused "The Eye was something I was reading about in my early years it was said to be a monster more powerful then god but more evil then a devil, please keep that in mind" and with that Alexander left.

Once he was gone Sarutobi sat in chair and began to think "An eye with the power of a god but the evil of a devil and has some connection to Naruto." The old man just rubbed his temples "who are you Naruto or what are you?"

Well that's it I know it has been awhile and I did my best to bring you this. Now before you start I know I said there would be mythology in this but I couldn't bring myself to writing it but that's in the next chapter.

**Also there will be major changes like they're being an organization after Naruto won't happen since the kyuubi doesn't exits in this. Now before anyone starts to flame me about how I'm offending religious people. I'm not, I just thought it would suit this story best. When it comes to what people believe in or choose their way to live I don't care it's your choice and that's more important. Anyway tell me what you think I know the grammar is bad so don't flame me about it okay tell me what you think and thanks for reading. **

**"Spoiler" for those who wanted mythology here is a peck. **

**Hydra arm-Using the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands with his black chakra Naruto can turn is entire arm into a sake that has no limit in length. If the snake head was to be cut off it would simply grow it's head back along with a second head. Both heads would be able to do the same thing reaching over a thousand or more if enough of the heads were cut off. But Naruto must be completely still or the snake's will fade away also he can only use one arm for this.**


	5. The Academy, and New Powers

**_I do not own Naruto. Now that has been established AGAIN. So lets us begin with the story._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Some time had gone by in the leaf village and many things had changed with our blond haired blood-sucking hero.

After the dinner with the Hyuuga's, Kakashi and Rin decided to put Naruto into the academy to not only socialize but to learn more about his dark chakra. Before they did that they first taught Naruto how to read and write, but talking was still a problem that they were working on. The next thing was to try and get Naruto to eat something without blood, that had failed miserably after Naruto kept throwing up his food. Not long after that they taught him academy basics, weapons throwing, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and even medical jutsu, which was very surprising.

/FLASHBACK/

Rin was making lunch for everyone when suddenly the door slammed opened with Naruto running at full speed yelling "KAA-SAN." Alarmed at hearing this she ran to her son, "Naruto what's wrong" and noticed that Naruto had something in his arms. Naruto looked at his mother and brought up what was in his arms, and reveled it to be a small bloody fox.

Rin took the creature from her son and placed it on a clean towel on the table. Rin looked at the little thing it was a baby fox only a couple of weeks old it had black fur with a white spot on it's back. But what really got her was it was missing its front right leg along with its right eye and its tail along with both its back legs were broken as well.

From What Rin could tell the little fox wouldn't last long and she didn't know how to break this to Naruto who was looking at her. Naruto wanted to know why his Kaa-san was just standing there with a sad look on her face as she turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun...gomen but there's nothing I can do." Naruto looked at her as if his world had shattered "fox...die...NO...FOX NO DIE...DYING BAD...YOU FIX" Naruto shouted.

Hearing this Rin was taken back. Naruto had never shouted at her before but she couldn't blame him and said sadly "gomen Naruto-kun but there is nothing I can do even as a medic." At hearing the word medic Naruto suddenly remembered the Medical Jutsu she had taught him.

Rin saw Naruto walk over to the fox curious as what he was going to do when she saw him using the **_Shōsen Jutsu_** on it. But what really surprised Rin was the fact that it was working and the wounds on the fox were healing fast and if that wasn't enough it's right leg and eye were growing back as well.

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing her son had just done what was meant to be impossible regrowing severed limbs. Once Naruto had finished he fell backwards and was caught by Rin who was still stunned while he just smiled at her "no...die...Kaa-san...right?" Rin just smiled at the boy "hai, Naruto it won't die you did a good thing okay." Naruto just retuned the smile "Good...thirsty Kaa-san." With those words Rin just chuckled "I have lunch almost ready and maybe your little friend would like to have some as well."

The fox just yipped at the sound of food and was moving around like nothing had happen. Seeing this Rin placed the food on the table and got a small bowl for the fox and a package of blood for Naruto. She gave Naruto beef ramen something he was addicted and poured the blood in it. She gave the fox some meat in a bowl and placed in front of her "here you go little one" Rin said sweetly. The fox just looked at her "arigatou" and stared eating Rin just smiled at replied, "No problem...did you just talk?" The fox looked at her "hai" and kept eating while Rin just sweat-dropped and gave a nervous chuckle.

Not long after that Kakashi appeared in a field of white smoke and causally said "Yo." Naruto at seeing this father just smiled "hi...hentai Tousan." Kakashi just laughed at Naruto's little nickname for him and suddenly felt a huge amount of killing intent coming from Rin "your...**late**." Kakashi just scratched the back of head "well I was following up on a rumor I heard." Rin looked at him "what kind of rumor" Kakashi just gave her an eye smile "that Asuma and Kurenai were seen going out on a date." Rin did nothing at first but the second Kakashi blinked his one eye he was attacked by Rin "ARE YOU SEROUS."

While this was going on Naruto just stared at the two and said only one thing "wired" and after that the fox looked at Naruto "no kidding" and went back to eating.

/END FLASHBACK/

At the academy Naruto along with a certain Nara were both hard at work examining the inside of their eyelids when a loud "NARUTO, SHIKAMARU WAKE UP." That didn't wake Naruto up until Naruto's fox now named Selene bit Naruto. Naruto awoke with a loud ringing in his ears and a slight pain on his hand and a pissed off Iruka in his face "need...something...big head."

Iruka did not like the nickname Naruto picked out for him the other kids thought it was funny as hell. Iruka just ignored the laughter "Naruto for the last time stay awake in my class. Naruto just smiled "okay...scar nose." Hearing this the kids burst out laughing again and that pissed off Iruka even more "Naruto It's sensei while you're in this class GOT IT." Naruto put on a fox grin "no...problem...snake charmer" at this the class was confused while Iruka had a blush on his face "Naruto...DETENION FOR A WEEK." It was safe to say that Naruto just **_loved_** being in school.

/FLASHBACK BEGINNING OF ACADEMY/

It was Naruto's first day at the academy and he was nervous. Rin and Kakashi told him everything would be okay but he just couldn't help but feel like his was going to lose his breakfast. He walked through the crowed of children trying to find his classroom. While he was walking through the hallways checking room numbers he was suddenly shoved to the ground.

Naruto looked at one who had pushed him "it was a kid about his age with black hair that looked like a duck's ass, black eyes, and a fan on his shirt. The boy just kept glaring at Naruto "get out of my way you worthless commoner." Hearing this Naruto got right in the boys face "who...you...calling...worthless...teme."

The boy just looked at Naruto showing no interest at all and took his seat in the classroom.

Naruto got off the floor and brushed himself vowing to bring to full force of hell on the one who knocked him down. He looked around the room and noticed a few of the kids were different then the others. One boy was big and just eating nothing but chips while a boy next to him was just sleeping. He also noticed a boy with a dog in class, and another boy who looked like he was talking to a bug.

After Naruto was finished observing the class he noticed something familiar in the air and turn to see "Hinata-chan." Hinata heard her name turned to see Naruto and waved to him "G-Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Well It seems like my new students have arrived" Naruto and Hinata both turned around to see a man in standard Chuunin outfit looking down at him. Both kids looked at the man not recognizing him from any of the other Chuunin that they had meet and figured he was new. The man just smiled at the two "hello my name's Iruka and I will be one of your sensei I hope we can get along." Hinata gave a polite bow to Iruka "Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei." Naruto however didn't bow he just gave a grin and said "Nice...to...meet...you...scar-nose."

At hearing this many of the children burst out laughing while Iruka just let it slide since it was the first day and after all and it would stop there...hopefully. While Naruto and Hinata took their seats not long after that two more students came in and Naruto smiled "cheery blossom, blue eyes." At hearing their names Ino and Sakura looked to see Naruto and walked over to him. The four friends were soon seated close together and Sakura opened her book bag "hey Naruto-kun this wouldn't happen to be yours would it" Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a black fox.

At seeing this Naruto gave a huge grin "Selene-chan." At seeing his reaction Ino rolled her eyes "I figured she was yours Naruto-kun." Hearing this Naruto looked at Ino confused "how...did...you...know?" Hearing this Sakura answered, "Naruto-kun it was really obvious that the fox was yours." Naruto just kept staring at the two confused and at this Selene answered, "How many other foxes do you know that can talk Naruto?" Hearing this Naruto took on a thinking pose while the other students including Iruka were stunned and were all thinking the same thing 'did that fox just talk?'

But that was entirely true since Hinata was thinking something a little different 'a talking fox...cool and so KAWAII.'

After the class had gotten over the shock Iruka began his lesson with the history of the village. After about three minutes or so Naruto along with a boy named Shikamaru were both asleep. Iruka soon noticed the boys were asleep and went to wake them the all academy way a fist to the head. He started with Shikamaru "WAKE UP" and punched him right in the head.

After that he turned to Naruto who was still out despite the yell leaving Iruka to punch him as well. Iruka soon right over Naruto fist clenched "WAKE UP" and punch him as well. But this time it was different because Iruka was soon holding his hand in pain and a clear amount of blood was pouring from it while Naruto was still asleep like nothing happen. At seeing this all the other children had two questions 'who is this kid' and 'what's his head made of.'

Not long after the bell rang and many of the children cheered, as it was time for recess and this happen to wake Naruto up. Looking around the room he noticed Iruka standing over him holding a blood hand "what...happened...to...your...hand...sensei" Naruto asked confused while everyone in the class sweat-dropped. Iruka just sighed "nothing Naruto but can you try and not sleep in class okay." Hearing this Naruto just nodded but grabbed Iruka hand and before Iruka could say anything Naruto began to use **Shosen Jutsu** on his hand healing it instantly.

Seeing this everyone was speechless expect Hinata who knew Naruto had great power. But everyone else just gawked even Iruka who couldn't believe a kid could use an advance medical Jutsu. After he came back to the real world he looked at the class and said, "everyone recess" with that everyone cleared out.

OUTSIDE

Many of the kids were playing around and doing what they could to pass the time. Naruto, Hinata and Selene were found under a tree enjoying the quite time they were given. But they failed notice two chakra signatures near them "they look so cute together don't they Sakura" "they sure do Ino." Hearing these voices Naruto and Hinata looked to see their friends smiling at them "Hi guys" they both said.

Ino and Sakura stood there smiling at there friends "so what are you two doing all alooone hmmm" Ino said with a smirk.

Hearing this the both Hinata and Naruto blushed "nothing" they said. "Ino why do you have to be so troublesome" all the kids looked to see the boy named Shikamaru and the big boy from earlier where there. Ino just glared at the boy "shut up Shikamaru" and turn her attention to the other boy and greeted him with a smile "hey Chouji" the boy named Chouji who had a small blush on his face smiled at the blond haired girl "hey Ino."

After that Ino being the voice of the group began the introduction "okay Naruto, Hinata these two over there are Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." The two just bowed and greeted Naruto and Hinata who did the same...well Hinata did Naruto just smiled "nice...to...meet...you...lazy...and...big bones." At hearing this Shikamaru just glared at Naruto while Chouji was crying on the inside thanking Kami that someone didn't think he was fat.

Ino saw Shikamaru's glare and just rolled her eyes "don't get so upset Shikamaru he's always giving people names." All Shikamaru would say was troublesome and went to look at clouds. The kids spend most of the time talking and getting to know one another until Naruto walked away from the group when he noticed the boy who was talking to bugs earlier was staring at them.

Aburame Shino a member of the Aburame clan they're youngest and said to be most gifted member of the clan. But that still didn't change the fact that he was considered creepy by many and often was an outcast by many. While Shino was observing one of his newly hatched insects he almost didn't noticed Naruto.

Naruto approached Shino with an emotionless face on him and just stared at Shino. At seeing this Shino just stared at Naruto not moving at all for what seemed like hours. After awhile Shino just asked one thing "can I help you?" All Naruto did was smile "Konnichiwa" at hearing this Shino sweat dropped and politely responded "Konnichiwa."

Naruto then gave Shino a look of confusion "why...you...alone...no...fun...alone...so...why...you...alone?" Shino did his best to try and understand what Naruto was saying but eventually figuring it out and answered. "I'm alone because the other children consider me weird because my clan uses insects for Jutsu." Hearing this Naruto was starting to understand but what got him really interested was for someone to use bugs for Jutsu. As if he was reading his mind Shino explained that as well "at birth my clan implant insects into a new-born and the Insects stay in your body until you die."

Hearing this Naruto's mouth just hung open "that's...so...COOL." Clearly not expecting that Shino just blinked and Naruto was soon right in his face asking, "Could...you...teach...that...to...me...that...would...be...so...cool."

Hearing this Shino was beyond confused and somewhat happy to hear that someone outside of his clan wanted to be implanted with Insects. Shino calmly and politely told him "no" which left Naruto to pout.

He soon shrugged it off and smiled "do...you...want...to...join...my...friends." With this Shino for a second time today was surprised that someone was inviting him to be his friend and that was as far as he could think as Naruto grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the other saying "hurry up...bug boy."

After Naruto had brought Shino into the group the atmosphere was tense at first. Sakura and Ino got as far away from him as they could when Naruto first brought Shino over due to fear for his bugs but they got used to him. Shikamaru didn't say anything but "troublesome" and went back to cloud watching. Both Chouji and Hinata gave a far more positive and friendly greeting then the others Chouji even gave him one of his chips.

As the kids were talking Selene decided to stretch her legs and look around. She walked around a saw many human children running around yelling and playing it confused her but she assumed it was normal for humans. Selene took her time to exploring the academy grounds when she soon noticed a ball rolled right in front of her. She looked at the object very curious at first thinking nothing of it as she pressed her paw into it causing it to squeak. With that Selene jump away from the ball and took on a defensive stance ready for anything but when nothing happen she got close again a pressed in it again causing it to squeak again. Now this got to Selene being a fox she was curious by nature and began to beat the ball back and forth thinking "this is kind of fun" as she pounced on it.

While Selene was having the time of her life she failed to notice that she was being watched. After she had pounced on the ball again she heard something barking at her "hey what are you doing give me back by ball fur ball." Selene was taken by this and looked at where the barking was coming from and saw a white puppy growling at her.

Selene looked at the canine in front of her annoyed at what he had called her but tried to be polite "gomennasai I didn't know it was yours here" as she passed it to the dog. The dog just looked at the ball and scoffed "it's covered in your drool and your horrid scent I have half the mind not to take it...but I will anyway." Selene just had one thought about this 'what a prick.'

"Akamaru" Another voice shouted out and Selene looked to see a boy with brown hair, dog like features, and a horrible smell coming from him. The boy picked up the dog and then noticed Selene. 'Oh fuck' Selene thought. The boy looked at Selene "hey aren't you that talking fox that came with that freak with the blond hair." Selene just looked off into space and began whistling trying to look inconspicuous. The dog boy just looked at Selene confused "umm I don't think foxes normally whistle." Selene smacked her head with her paw just now remembering that.

Before anything else strange could happen the quiet voice of Hinata came next to Selene "S-Selene-chan t-there you are N-N-Naruto-kun has been l-l-looking for you." Seeing Hinata Selene put on a fox grin "ya right he was probably to busy eyeing you to notice I was gone" at hearing this Hinata turned completely red. Selene saw this gave another grin "I knew it he forget all about me and spent all his time on you," Hinata gave a nervous chuckle while Selene just sighed.

While the Hinata and Selene were talking the boy with the dog was looking at Hinata unable to take his eyes off her 'she's beautiful.' The boy walked up to Hinata for some reason nervous "Hi my names Inuzuka Kiba" Hinata turned to Kiba with a kind smile "H-Hello I-Inuzuka-san my names Hyuuga Hinata I-it's nice to m-meet you." Selene noticed what was going on and for some reason didn't like this "Kiba" eyeing Hinata like he was.

Before Kiba could talk to her anymore a loud shout from Ino saying it was time to go back to class. Hinata then turned to Kiba "good-bye Kiba-san" and left but while she was leaving Kiba just stood there in thought 'she is so beautiful and she will be mine' Kiba thought with a dark look of desire in his eyes for the young Hyuuga.

BACK IN CLASS

Once all the students were back in class Iruka began got their attention "alright class since we are nearing the end of the day I would like to ask some of you to come up and show the class your skills." Many of the children who didn't come from a shinobi family stayed out of this. While a few children stepped up including Naruto and with some convincing Hinata as well despite the fact that didn't want to be the center of attention.

OUTSIDE IN ACEDMEY TRAINING GROUND

The students that had agreed to show what they knew stood in front of the crowd. The Students that had agreed to show what they knew were Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and a boy named Sai.

Iruka stood in front of the kids with a smile "okay each of you do any kind of technique you can do Sakura you go first." Sakura nodded and walked up slowly nervous until Ino shouted "hey aren't you going to do something forehead." Hearing this Sakura gave Ino a death glare **"DON'T CALL ME THAT CHA" **Sakura shouted and shot a ray of pink light at Ino who barley dogged it as a loud explosion was then heard. After the dust had cleared everyone looked to see the damage and found a large crater. Iruka gave a nervous chuckle "good work Sakura your done" Sakura who was blushing bright red nodded and walked back to the group.

The next student was Ino who did her family's jutsu of mind-altering Techniques which got a laugh from everyone as she controlled Iruka. Next up was Shikamaru who used his '**_Kagemane no Jutsu'_** to possess Iruka's shadow before saying it was troublesome. After that Choji went next using his Family Jutsu to expand his fingers a little due to him being to young for anything else. Next was Shino just stood there at first doing nothing until he suddenly turned into thousands of bugs using the bug clone technique. While this scared the hell out most of the female students except for one girl who was blushing at him. Next was Kiba who like the other used his family Jutsu as well with his dog.

After all that was done there were still four students left Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sai.

Iruka looked around trying to decide who go next such as someone from a clan like Hinata, and Sasuke or go with the unknown like Naruto and Sai. Iruka was about to make up his mind when Sasuke stepped forward "this is a waste of my time" Sasuke stepped forward and did the high signs for '**_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu' _**and shot out a large fireball.

At seeing this many of Sasuke's fan-girls began screaming for **_their_** Sasuke-kun while some girls like Sakura and Ino just rolled their eyes. Naruto didn't like how this Sasuke and his high and mighty attitude and also seemed the type to show off.

Seeing Sasuke's display Iruka just rubbed his temples having a felling that the young Uchiha would if show off his superiority again. After Iruka's headache was gone he looked at Hinata "Hinata can you go next." Hinata nodded and walked out the field shyly very nervous until she looked at Naruto who gave a fox grin and a thumb's up. That was all she needed "**_Byakugan'_** Hinata said as veins bulged around her eyes.

Seeing this many people gasped with a different reaction. Most of the students all thought it was creepy while some like Naruto thought it was cool. Others like the Iruka were amazed that someone so young could use her bloodline and one person was just seething with anger that the "weak" Hyuuga had power that he deserved. Hinata could see that she had made an impression she got into a stance "**_Kaiten_**" and began to spin like a top surround by Chakra for about three seconds.

With this Iruka eyes nearly bulged out off his skull at the sight of the famed **_Hakkeshou Kaiten_** a technique that was passed down the Hyuuga main house. Iruka walked up to Hinata who was panting heavily and smiled 'she can use the Technique but not long for combat uses but still so have mastered so young is amazing' Iruka thought. But while he was thinking Naruto ran right up to her "Hinata-chan...that...so...cool" as he picked her up started spinning her around and as much and as Hinata was enjoying it she was getting dizzy.

Once Naruto had put her down she smiled "arigatou Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a small blush on her cheeks. Iruka soon came out of his thoughts and turned to Sai "Sai could you go next" the boy did what he was told and took out a scroll and stared drawing. "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga" after that Sai's picture a small bird flew off the paper. Seeing this Iruka was impressed having never seen a Jutsu based on Ink. Iruka turned to Sai "very good Sai very impressive."

Iruka then turned to Naruto "Okay Naruto your next." Hinata wish Naruto good luck as he walked onto the filed.

Seeing this many students kept their eyes on Naruto hearing many stories of how Naruto had evil powers and could fly and things but none could be proven until know. Naruto stood in the middle of the field and looked at Iruka "sensei...could...you...help...me...I...need...opponent" hearing this Iruka was surprised but agreed to It thinking nothing bad could happen.

Iruka and Naruto stood on opposite sides of the ends of the field Iruka had a Kunai just in case while Naruto just had a smirk on his face. Iruka looked at Naruto "anytime your ready Naruto" Naruto nodded and began to gather his dark Chakra and his eyes turned blood red. Seeing this most of the students were frighten at the sight of Naruto except for his friends who had already seen his dark power.

Iruka was also frightened not really expecting what he was seeing when looking at blond haired boy and at this time figured all the stories he heard from Anko about him were true.

While Iruka was in thought Naruto began to gather Chakra into his right arm. The skin on his arm began to turn black and his fingers began to mold into one and began to have the facial features of a snake. Before Iruka could say anything Naruto shouted "**_Hydra arm_**" and launched the snake at Iruka who managed to barley doge the attack. But he didn't have much time to breath as the snake came back with it's fangs showing and just before it could bite Iruka pulled out a Kunai and cut the head off of the snake. The head fell to the ground unmoving and Iruka sighed with relief.

Iruka looked at the head that he had just cut off the head was that of a snake with many sharp teeth and yellow eyes. (A/N Think the game THE DAKRNESS) The body of the snake was lying on the ground and was still connected to Naruto's arm and who was smiling for some reason. It was then Iruka noticed the body of the sake start to move and then two head burst out of the body.

Iruka couldn't believe what he was seeing and he suddenly remembered the name **_"Hydra arm"_** which now made sense seeing as cutting the head off would mean most likely grow more. Before Iruka could think anymore the two head's came at him he barely dogged them. But soon they went back to attacking and Iruka had to slice one of the heads only for it to regrow in two and now he had to face three snakes. Iruka tried his best to think of something when he noticed something. Naruto was still standing where he was holding his arm to control the snakes and decided to test something and tossed a Kunai at Naruto.

Naruto saw the Kunai being tossed at him and dogged it and as soon as he did the **_"Hydra arm"_** disappeared. Seeing this Iruka smirked 'that kind of move is useful for assassin attacks and could take out a group of enemies if planed out. But it seems Naruto has to stay in the same spot and concentrate or it disappears." Iruka gave a smile seeing the potential Naruto had in him.

Naruto was mad that his first attack didn't work so had to think of something else and smiled remember something he read about a clan that use bones for weapons. Naruto held out his hand at Iruka and got ready for his next attack ready.

Iruka saw Naruto hold out his hand for some reason and then saw something coming towards him from Naruto palm. Not taking any chances Iruka preformed "**_Kawarimi no Jutsu" _**and replace himself with a log. After he had gotten away Iruka looked at what the attack that Naruto use was and saw that a long blade had came out of Naruto's hand and pierced the log. Naruto just smiled and said **_"Blades of Blood."_**

As Naruto pulled the blade out a piece of it broke off at the tip and fell to the ground it began to liquefy and turn red like blood. Iruka saw this and had to be careful being told of Naruto's unusual diet.

Naruto was breathing heavily do to the huge amount of chakra he used not to mention the blood his last moved used. He could feel the thirst beginning to rise in him he knew he couldn't do much more. While Naruto was thinking Iruka came out of his hiding spot and looked at the boy "Naruto do you think you can continue" Naruto just nodded.

Iruka sighed "okay but don't attack just show what you can do" Naruto agreed and smiled and told Iruka to come forward. Iruka did and Naruto show his hands to Iruka who at first didn't see what was going on until an eye ball suddenly appeared in both hands as well as a third arm grow out of back. Iruka went wide eye as did many of the students.

After Naruto had done this he suddenly fell backwards on the ground and began to breath heavily saying in a raspy voice "thirsty." Hearing this Iruka became uneasy not really expecting this and before he could react he noticed Hinata was behind him "Hinata what is it." Hinata looked nervous "I-I k-know w-w-what to d-do sensei" Iruka didn't see any reason to argue and let Hinata do whatever she needed to do.

Hinata sat next to Naruto who was gasping as his body was literally shutting down until he heard someone call his name and look to see Hinata staring at him with a smile. Naruto also smiled "Hinata-chan...thirsty" Hinata just nodded "I know." Hinata sat Naruto up and put his head near her neck "g-go ahead Naruto-kun."

Just like last time Naruto hesitated but the pain of the thirst was to great and bit down and started drinking her blood. When Naruto bit her Hinata didn't flinch at all or react in anyway she just sat there letting Naruto drink from her happy she could help the one she cared for.

While this was happening many of the students where either scared of Naruto's power or were scared of Naruto himself at the fact that he was drinking blood right in front of them. Others like his friends were amazed at what Naruto and Hinata could do and maybe just a little bit creeped out at seeing him actually drink blood. Except Ino who just said "kinky" and got strange looks from nearly everyone. But there two people who were different and were either jealous of Naruto's power or that Hinata was paying attention to him.

After Naruto had got enough of blood he needed he licked up the wound on Hinata neck like a dog and caused her to blush a little. Once they were done they both joined the rest of the class. As soon as they got with the rest of their friends Ino came up and asked "so you two looked like you were having fun" at this both Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"Naruto those Jutsu were so cool what else can you do." Choji came up and asked Naruto thought for a minute and smirked and said **_"ultimate horror Genjutsu"_** and as Naruto did this a huge pile of books suddenly appeared all saying Icha Icha Paradise on them. Iruka saw this and began to wonder how Naruto knew of those books that he often found Anko reading and why he called it ultimate horror. Right after he thought this all the books suddenly burst into flames and began to burn very quickly 'that explains it' Iruka thought while many of the students didn't get it.

Iruka then had a look at the clock and saw that class was nearly over "alright everyone back to class and then you can go home." While the students were walking back all Iruka could think of was 'Naruto what an interesting kid' he was quickly brought out of his thoughts by another student. Iruka looked at the boy "what is it" and saw him pointing at something he looked at his jaw nearly hit the ground as Naruto had two wings sticking out of back and flying to the classroom window 'HE CAN FLY.'

That was Naruto's fist day of the academy.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

A figure with eyes as cold and hollow as a corpse sat on a throne made of stone and skulls smiling darkly "his power...I can feel it growing even know. Soon it will be time to take what is mine," the figure said in a sickly voice as seven figures appeared. One of them a tall man stepped forward "Master is it time to move forward?"

The figure looked at the man "No PRIDE it is not time yet but very soon it will be as of know all you keep watching him." The figures nodded and began to walk away when the "Master" called their attention again "GREED, LUST, GLUTTONY, ENVEY, SLOTH, WRATH, keep in mind mean it by saying only watch or I will devourer you understand."

They all turned to their "Master" and said "hai Master."

**Okay this is the latest chapter in thirst. I'm sorry it took so long to make but I left it to the voting system and this was the one that got the least votes. I hope you all like it and leave some reviews and tell me exactly what you think.**

**Naruto's abilities.**

**Hydra Arm: Naruto can turn one or both of his arms into that of a snake and attack someone from a distance and if someone attacks or cuts the head of two heads grow in its place. But Naruto must not move from where he is standing or the attack will fade away.**

**Blades of Blood: Using the Iron in his blood Naruto can shoot a blade out of any part of body front or back. But if the blades are broken they will turn into blood and Naruto's thirst will commence sooner. (Got it from Inu Yasha and I Don't own it)**

**Angels Wings: Allows Naruto the ability to fly and can travel a great distance. However this uses up most of Naruto's Chakra.**

**Memory Recall: Allows Naruto to display a memory of his with out any flaws.**

**Twin Body: This allows Naruto to create a different body part where he chooses.**

**EX: Eyes in the hands, two arms grow out of back, a second mouth on one of hands.**

**Ultimate Horror Genjutsu: Mainly meant to scare Kakashi and works.**


	6. Testing

"I do not own Naruto."

"Talking", "**Jutsu"**

'Thinking'

Many years had gone by since the last time we saw Naruto and his friends. They had all been studying everything they could about being a shinobi. They had studied their families abilities and keeping in mind what they had learn in the academy.

Naruto was also doing his best to be come a shinobi as he would train as often as he could with Kakashi learning Nin Jutsu. When he was training with Rin he would learn everything he could about Medical Jutsu after all he was the only person in the village who could regrow a person limbs. When Naruto wasn't training with, he would spend his time practicing Tai-Jutsu with either Hinata or "PLAY" with his favorite homicidal Aunt Anko.

It had been during the two many "Games" that Naruto realized he could manipulate his dark charka into anything or anyone. His first example was himself with the ability to grow multiple limbs,' complete change of his body structure into something else like his wings for example. After awhile Naruto became curious as to what else he could do and began to experiment on other things after he saw the effects on Selene he began to wonder what would happen if tried it on plant life.

Middle of Forest the of Death

Naruto was in a good day for Naruto for today was the weekend and he finally found the time to practice his control of his dark charka. For the last, few months Naruto had began to wonder what the effects of his dark charka would have on objects. He had maid many successful tries with the dark charka on himself but he had never thought of using it on the area around him but curiosity got the best of him.

Naruto was now standing the middle of the forest in front of one of the biggest trees he could find and began to channel as much charka as he could believing nothing could go wrong. However, Naruto did make one mistake and that not telling anyone he was going to try.

So Naruto began to build up his charka to what he believed would be enough for some kind of effect on the tree. He began to slowly pump the tree with the dark energy into the plant. After Naruto felt like he had placed enough charka into the tree, he stopped and looked to see his work. However, he was disappointed for he saw that there was no change to the tree. Naruto just singed 'fuck, I thought that would work I guess that I'll think of something else.'

While Naruto was in thought he failed to sense the presence of anyone behind him until a black fox jump out of the bushes. The fox looked at Naruto with a glare "there you are Naruto, do you have any idea how pissed Rin-san is or the trouble it's been trying to find you." Naruto just stood still in thought like didn't hear a word Selene had said and that pissed the fox off "DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMN IT." Naruto heard this and looked at Selene with a board expression "did you say something?" Selene just sweat drooped 'damn you Kakashi-san, damn you."

Once Selene had calm down she looked her master with a glare "Naruto exactly what are you doing here in the forest of death, you know that your not supposed to be here without Anko-sans permission.

Naruto just rolled his eyes in annoyance "I k-know that S-Selene-chan, I'm n-n-not child d-d-damn it." Selene just sighed this was always the story with Naruto he didn't want to be treated like a child since he was nearing the Genin exams and would be considered an adult once he became a shinobi but he still the attitude of one. Selene just gave Naruto a fox like smirk "well Naruto you wouldn't be treated like a child if would stop acting like one all the time." Hearing this Naruto just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "T-that's n-n-not true, I d-do n-not act like a c-c-child" Naruto said childishly.

Selene just rolled her eyes not in the mood for Naruto's crap but did wondering what he was doing out here and then began to get nervous "Naruto your…your not trying to manipulate your charka into other objects again are you?" Naruto didn't answer he just looked off into space avoiding Selene's glare. Selene saw this and began to get nervous "YOU ARE, Naruto what are you thinking, are you telling me you still haven't learn your lesson at your last _**FAILED **_attempts."

Naruto just rubbed his temples knowing what coming next he always got this lecture after his unsuccessful attempts at understanding his power. Selene sat on the ground and cleared her throat "lets see their was the time you turned the fire lady's cat into a ginat two headed monster with bat wings, the time you turned the four heads of the Hokage monument into deadly golems."

Selene stopped to think of something else "then there was time you turned a simple pry mantis into a ginat flesh eating pry mantis or did you forget the chunk it took out of you." Naruto just grumbled, "what else hmmm, how about the time you somehow turned the hot springs into a portal into the demon world." Naruto just glared at his partner "w-w-what was wrong w-w-with that y-y-y-you got to m-m-meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune after all."

Selene didn't commit as she continued, "Then there was that time you used your shadow and turned it into a black whole and made that dango restaurant fall into it." Naruto shivered at that memory remembering how Anko nearly killed for what he did to her favorite restaurant she was brutal.

After that Selene stopped to catch her breath and continued with her favorite memory of Naruto attempts "but lets not forget the time you turned Hinata-chans breast into Tsunade-sama size." Naruto turned bright red at this "that…that was an accident" Selene just gave a grin "oh really, it seemed to me you enjoyed it to me." Naruto turned a brighter red and blood began to pour from his nose at that memory "shut up baka-kitsune."

After having a good laugh at Naruto's embarrassment the two began to walk out of the forest and head back to the village. As they were walking back to the village the two heard something that sounded like someone was bending tree branches and looked to see the tree Naruto was working on had grown bigger, it's leaves had turn black and the branches where moving around freely like tentacles.

Seeing this both Selene and Naruto began to grow nervous at what happening. Selene turned to Naruto with a glare "look what you've done this time you turn a tree into a squid." Naruto just looked her and responded "with teeth."

Selene heard this looked at the tree to that in the center of it a large opening had appeared with what looked like large sharp teeth sticking out of it. Selene was about to commit on this until she felt something under her paws "look out." Naruto heard this and jump into the air just barley missing what used to be tree route that was now the size of a club with spikes sticking out of it.

Naruto watched his creation from a nearby tree branch and cursed that it had gone wrong…again. Naruto knew he was going to be in trouble for this but first he had to take care of the monster plant he had created. Then he had to face his mother, which made being eaten by the monster plant tempting. Naruto just singed and reached into his ninja gear and pulled a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it. He was about to throw it but stopped and thought of something. Naruto looked at the explosive tag and began to smile at his new idea as he began to place his dark charka into the tag itself. The tag began glow in a dark light and Naruto throw it at the beast. Once the Kunai hit the tree, the next thing Naruto knew he was flying throw the air, blind and deaf and had gone through at least three so far before he hit the ground.

Outside of Forest of Death

Many of the villagers where walking the village minding their own business with out a care in the world since it was one of those days where not a thing could possibly go wrong. At least until a huge gush of wind came suddenly came out of nowhere knocking several people to the ground and sent carts full of food and items flying. If that wasn't enough what followed next was an ear-piercing explosion that cased many people to pass out from the pain. The ones that recovered looked off into the distant to where the noise had come from and saw a large mushroom cloud in the distance leaving one thing on everyone's mind 'Naruto again.'

Back with Naruto

With the blond hero, we find him under a pile of fallen trees trying desperately to claw his way out of the fallen rubble and failing miserably. He gave up a few minutes of trying and just laid there, luckily he was on his back and could at least look up.

After a few minutes, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see Selene his loyal companion and friend standing over him…with her teeth showing and a dark look in her eye. Naruto was about to ask her for help but before he could open his mouth to even ask Selene had decided to use Naruto face as a chew toy.

Eventually Selene let go of her master's face and sat in front of him admiring the teeth marks she had left on him. Naruto on the other hand just glared at the little fox with as much killer intent as he could produce while trying to reach her. After seeing he couldn't reach Naruto just had to ask, "W-w-why did y-you bite b-b-baka-fox." Selene just kept her gaze on him and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING SAYING. I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING BECAUSE SOME FUCKING BAKA HAD TO CREATE THEIR OWN FUCKING BOMB." Naruto just sweat dropped at this.

After an hour or so had passed, Naruto gave up trying to free himself with a little help from Selene after he healed her ears. The two managed to move a little of the lumber but not enough so they gave up and just waited for someone to show up and help. So until someone found them Naruto decided to just lay on the ground and stair at the sky something he had picked up from Shikamaru. Selene just curled into a ball and slept on Naruto's chest as she always did.

Naruto never took his eyes off the sky he had always loved the blue sky above him it brought many memories of people and places he had been to before he came to Konoha.

Now that he thought about it, Naruto never could remember much of his life before Konoha. He mostly remembered just traveling from place to place either by land or by air with his wings. He also remembered the people he had come across like the strange swordsman with no eyebrows and his even weirder companion who Naruto could never tell was a boy or a girl?

Then there was his little trip to Suna where he had meet a red haired boy with green eyes and while he couldn't remember his name, the two had fun and became friends. Along with the boys sister who had a thing for fans and pigtails or the other boy who like to play with make up.

Their was also the strange places he had been to like his first trip into the demon world where he actually made a few friends along the lower class demons and some of the higher class ones. He had even meet nearly all of the Bijuu as well and was a bit of a family friend of Kyuubi seeing as how close he got to the demon fox's mate and kits.

Yes, while Naruto was still young he had seen many things. Yet, he could always feel that he was missing something but he never knew what. There were times he thought of leaving sometimes to go and look for but he knew he couldn't. He had grown to love his life in Konoha, here he had family, friends, and all the blood he could get so there was no reason for him to leave.

With that, Naruto just sighed and began to wonder what his future held down the road. The Genin exams where almost here and he really wanted to pass and become a shinobi like his parents and be on a team with one of his friends. He dreamed of becoming the greatest shinobi in the world fighting off whole armies, being a hero, rescuing beautiful princess with blue hair and white eyes.

Naruto shook that thought off, it was strange every time he had come up with that part of his dreams all the women he save look like Hinata for some reason and he really wondered why sometimes. While he was thinking, Selene could feel Naruto's heartbeat rise and decided to have some fun "your thinking about Hinata again aren't you?" Naruto looked alarmed at hearing this and looked at his pet "w-what are y-you t-t-talking about?" Selene gave an evil grin "you can't lie to me, I know your thinking about her every time you do your heart rate goes up, your stuttering gets worse and you talk in your sleep." Naruto heard this and blushed while Selene grin turn from evil to demonic "if only Rin-san and Hinata heard **what** you talk about in your sleep you perv."

Naruto was about to deny what the Selene was saying when the sound of someone landing on the ground near both of them. The two looked to see he it was and the same thing ran through their minds 'not good' as the one standing before them was Rin and she was pissed. Seeing his mother, Naruto began to sweat "h-h-h-hello Kaasan n-nice day." Rin just stood there her face not moving "Hai, it is a nice day Naruto but I have to sincerely doubt that's why you're in the forest today, is it Naruto-kun" Rin said as she began to crack her knuckles. Naruto began to shake in fear as he could already feel the pain being inflicted on him.

Hatake home

Kakashi was getting up from his sleep since he was never much of an early riser expect unless it was important or he had a new excuse to try out. The sliver head man began to walk into the dinning room knowing Rin would have already breakfast ready and the day would hopefully be a normal morning but his luck was never like it.

He walked into where his family was and saw his wife Rin enjoying a cup of Green Tea with a smile on her face "Ohayo Gozaimasu Kakashi-kun." Kakashi just smiled at her and gave her one of his eye smile, and looked at his adoptive son Naruto to see that he his face was swollen, bruised, one eye black and his was holding his jaw in pain. Seeing this Kakashi just sighed, "you tried one of your little experiments again didn't you Naruto." Naruto just nodded his head "how many teeth did Rin knock out this time" Kakashi asked. Naruto opened his mouth to show that four of his teeth and one of his fangs where gone showing that Rin did not go easy on him.

Sitting at the table and grabbing a rice ball Kakashi looked at his son and simply asked, "trying new Jutsu again, Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head up down and stared at his father who was somehow eating the rice ball with his mask still on.

At the academy

Today was the day of the Genin exams and many children who had dreams of becoming a Shinobi were busy preparing for the exam either studying last minute questions or practicing the Jutsu required. Some students where just sitting around talking to friends and waiting for other to show up like Hinata.

Hinata had arrived at the academy early in order to get a jump-start on studying for the exam where it was quite and before the more rowdy class mates showed up. She had memorized everything she needed and had did some practice. However, there was still something that kept bothering her 'Naruto-kun where are you?'

Soon the class clock had reached 7:56, class was about to start, and Iruka had already walked in the classroom with his co-worker Mizuki. Iruka stood at the front of the class telling everyone to sit down and shut up with his big head Jutsu and began his little speech. Iruka cleared his throat "Now class as you know today is your las-" Iruka was interrupted "wait Iruka-sensei Naruto-kun hasn't arrived yet!" Iruka looked to see who had ruined his well thought out and…who was he kidding Anko was right the no one cared about the speech.

Iruka had looked to where the voice had come from surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending on whom you were was Hyuuga Hinata. Iruka sighed he should have known Naruto was going to either be late or was going to be was going to make a dramatic entrance something he had unfortunately picked from both Kakashi and Anko. Iruka just looked at the clock and saw that it was still two till eight so Naruto still had some time to get to class but only a few minutes. He looked at Hinata with a reassuring look "I guess Naruto still has time but if he not here soon I'll have no choice but to."

Iruka didn't get to finish his sentence as a large drop of blood had suddenly fell out of nowhere and hit the floor. Many of the students not believing what the saw looked at the ceiling to that the roof was leaking not water as one would expect but drops of blood where pouring out of it.

Many of the students began to turn white at what they were seeing and began to shake in fear. Some of the students where holding their hands over their mouths to keep their breakfast in their stomach at the scene of what could be described as a scene from a horror movie. Other students where enjoying the gore fest in front of them and even began to ask for more blood to pour out and put on a better show. However, one student just looked relived that it was happening and even smiled at seeing the blood pour while watching everything through her white eyes.

Back with the blood fest, more drops of blood began to pour from the ceiling in different places in the ceiling some spots pour like water from a faucet as large pools of blood began to form all around the classroom.

After the ceiling had stopped pouring blood many of the students look around at the large pools of blood and began to wonder what was happening. Before anyone could ask, what was happening the large pools of blood began to move around as if they were alive and start to merge with one another.

Soon all of the pools of blood began to merge into one big puddle and it didn't stop there as the ruby liquid was still moving on its own and even began to bubble. Seeing all this many of the students began to faint at the horror at what they were, seeing thinking that it couldn't get any worse. However, it did when a bloody human hand came out of the pool.

Many of the students gasp in fright at what they were seeing. The bloody hand pressed itself against the floor while another arm came out of the pool soon after that and pressed itself against the floor as well. It was long after that what seemed to be a human skull began to rise out as well along with a body. Eventually the creature stood over the bloody pool and began to groan in agony as it looked at the class with hallow eye sockets. The creature stood their groaning in agony as blood poured down its skinless body.

Seeing this was the final straw as the class had erupted into loud screams of panic fill in the classroom as everyone scattered to the back of the classroom to stay as far away from the creature as they could. Well, all but one student, Hyuuga Hinata didn't cower in fear instead she just sighed and walked up to the creature as if it was no big deal. While she was walking she looked at the other student's to see many of them crying out in fear while only seven students where even trying to keep their cool. She also had a look at the Teachers to see Iruka standing with his hand on a Kunai while Mizuki was gasping for breath in fear…pathetic.

Hinata now stood face to face with the creature and had on a board expression with her arms across her chest "Naruto-kun you've had your fun now stop it." Hearing this the creature stopped it's moaning the blood in at it's feet began to merge with the creature and began to form skin, hair and clothes. Soon the figure took on the body of their blond hair blood-drinking friend Naruto.

Many of the kids who were still conscious looked to see what was happening and sure enough there standing in all black shinobi gear with blond hair, blue eyes and fangs was Naruto. Many of the kids glared at Naruto with hate for his trick while other were silently parsing him for his park or thinking he was useless. While this was going on Naruto just stood there with a V for victory sign and gave an evil grin.

Hinata on the other hand just sighed at Naruto antics but gave off a small chuckle showing she enjoyed the prank of her blond friend. While Hinata was doing this she noticed Naruto shadow start to act by it self and glared at Naruto "Naruto-kun enough with the parks" she said in a stern voice. Naruto heard the tone in her voice and began to back away and ask "w-what are y-y-you t-t-talking about H-H-Hinata-chan" he asked honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Hinata icy glare still on her face as she pointed to Naruto's shadow showing exactly what she was saying.

Naruto saw was this and looked at the shadow and was sure, he had nothing to do with this as he leaned into it for a closer look. Once he got close to the shadow, a shape emerge from causing fully black with no features until it stared shrinking into a body of a black fox namely Selene.

Naruto and Hinata both blinked in surprised at what they just saw, namely because Selene had just emerged from the shadow domain something only Naruto could do. The Shadow domain as Naruto called was an area made from nothing but the shadow's of everything. Naruto found that he could enter through his or any shadow and walk around to anywhere light was pouring through which was only through another shadow, it was good for getting into places unnoticed.

Naruto went over his pet fox and saw that she was in a state of dizziness as her eyes where swirling clockwise. He picked her up and checked to make sure she was okay after remembering his first trip into the shadow domain. He looked over her to make sure there was nothing wrong with her physically wrong with her expect a little green in the face "S-S-Selene-chan a-are you Ok-k-kay" he asked concerned. Selene looked at her human friend still green in the face "Naruto put down QUICK!" Naruto was about ask why but it was to late as Selene had opened her mouth and out came what was once her breakfast all over Naruto. After she had done that Naruto thought to himself 'that's why' as Hinata giggled remembering the first time tried that and had the same results.

While was wiping off the vomit Hinata had taken Selene and was rubbing the back of her ears to make her feel a little better. While she was doing this, Hinata noticed a presence behind her and turn around to see Shino looking like he did any other day and greeted him "Naruto-san, Hinata-san…Selene-san." The three looked at the quiet human colony each give off a grin "Ohayo Shino-san" Hinata greeted in a polite tune of voice while Selene just waved a paw at Shino refusing to make eye contact. Naruto however used decided to be himself "Ohayo…flasher." Hearing this many of the kids in the back began to sicker while other began to wonder if Shino really was wearing anything under his coat. Shino gave no response to what Naruto had said showing that he didn't care on the outside but on the inside, he was already planning his revenge.

While the three kids and fox where busy talking with one another each had failed to notice the killer intent behind them until it was to late for Naruto as shout of "NARUTO" filled the room followed by a loud pouching noise. Everyone looked to see Naruto was face first into the wooden floor leaving an impression while Iruka stood over him wearing a pair of brass knuckles and silently thanking Gai for them.

While this was going one person stood behind Iruka showing a look of worried on his face but inside he was thinking differently 'filthy monster, once I kill you I will be reworded for doing God's Will.'

Naruto was able to regain conciseness after his little encounter with the floor and glared at Iruka with a look that said 'what did I do?" Iruka just glared at the blond haired vampire "you were almost late and you just had to put on another one of your damn pranks. Come to think of it why were you almost late anyway?" Naruto just stood there with a black look on his face for about a minute not saying anything until "I…got lost on…the road of life." Hearing this everyone in the classroom hit the ground hearing the response that Kakashi had used every chance he got and passed it along to his son. Iruka was soon up and began to rub his temples and just sighed, "Naruto…just go to your seat okay" Naruto just nodded and proceeded to his seat along with Hinata and Shino.

Once Naruto got to his seat and sat down, he was soon hit by something to back of his head yet again. He looked to see where the hit had come from and looked to see Hinata glaring at him. He looked at her confused "Hinata-chan w-w-what did I d-d-do?" Hinata just cross her arms over her chest "that was being stupid and trying you little charka experiments again!"

Naruto looked alarmed that she had found out and was going to let him have it as she continued talk down to him. While Naruto did try to defend himself, but he knew that he was no match for Hinata the only person that could ever beat him in a fight. While the two were arguing Sakura and Ino sat behind them with a smile "Hey Sakura." The pink haired girl turn to her friend "have you noticed that over the years Hinata has become the outspoken one while Naruto turn into the shy one that stutters." Sakura just smiled "I know, but love does strange things to people if only they would admit they were more then friends." Ino just sighed "that will be cold day hell Sakura."

The two girls laugh at their little joke and began to talk about to expect for the upcoming exam. However, one boy along with his puppy didn't care about the exam for of his attention was focused on the Hyuuga heiress in front of her. He had desired her ever since he first meet her and tired everything he could to get her attention but so far all he had ever gotten was "just friends" but didn't bother him for he knew she would be his one way or another. He then looked at Naruto the blond freak he had never liked Naruto he was a threat and kept getting in the way of him claming his Hinata but one day he would strike and kill him. Until then, he would sit and wait bidding his time until the time was right for Inuzuka Kiba to strike.

Back with the front of the class, Iruka stood there and decided that it was time to begin things and tired to get the classes attention. However, the children weren't interested in what he had to say and decided to ignore him as they did everyday. Iruka saw that he wasn't going to get them to listen to so he had no choice but to use his **'Big Head Jutsu'** "Okay class…class…SHUT THE HELL UP." After that, all the students decided to listen after Iruka silently thanked the Akimichi clan for teaching him that Jutsu even if they left him with the bill.

After the room had become quiet, Iruka had began his speech "today is the day of the Genin exams and I am happy to say that I'm very proud of you all of you some of you had great progress over the years. After this test I will no longer be your teacher but I know many of you will at least try and remember me" many of the students began to snicker at this. Iruka smiled at his little joke and continued, "after today many of you will get the chance to follow your dreams and achieve many goals but I warn you the road ahead his difficult. While becoming a shinobi you will see and do many things that will be horrible but as shinobi for the village will be expected to face them as adults." Hearing this many of the students began to get nervous as Iruka went on "but don't worry about that know try your best and lets see what happens.

After Iruka had given his speech, he began to pass out what was to be the written exam for the Genin. Now the smart kids were able to answer the questions using their minds to remember from their studies over the years. The more skilled students used their abilities to cheat off other and weren't caught once they were done they gave their test to Iruka and were given time to themselves.

After half an hour went by Iruka posted the scores on the wall to show who did the best. The kids gathered around to look and see who got the best scores, some did better then they did other's didn't but everyone was mostly focused on the top ten.

At the chart Ino was looking to find her name and use bragging rights and smiled seeing her name at six. She also looked around for her friends name, saw at two was Sakura name, and while she was disappointed, she didn't get a higher score she was happy for her friend.

Ino looked around, and saw Sakura somewhere in the back, and moved some of the other kids out of the way "hey Sakura you made to second place." Sakura heard this and looked at Ino in disbelief until she showed her the chart. Seeing what Ino said was true Sakura couldn't help but grin at seeing she just beat Hinata by three points while her inner-self was screaming she was the best.

Many of the kids in the back where getting impeccant from because it was taking to long for the group to move so one boy shouted, "HEY who got top score." Ino heard this and would have answered but some beat her to it "isn't it obvious, the top score is only reserved for the best and most skilled of students namely a Uchiha. Therefore, I Uchiha Sasuke am therefore ranked at the top of you losers and wannabe's.

Hearing the sound of the cocky bastard, Uchiha caused everyone to glare at him while he just stood there with a smirk on his face. After hearing his little speech Ino decided to break his ego "hey duck-ass hate to break it to you but you only scored at Ten just below Izumka Kiba." Hearing this many of the students began to laugh at the great Uchiha losing to the dead last of the class. Sasuke was lived at this and went to check for himself and saw that his name was rank at the lowest of the top ten while looked at the top he saw the name that filled him with nothing but disgust "Hatake Naruto."

Seeing this Sasuke could feel his blood boiling as he clenched his fist. In his mind, dark thoughts kept whispering into his ear 'how can that loser…that freak…that…that…demon do better me I'M A UCHIA DANM IT.' As he stood, their Sasuke could hear the voice of his father saying in digest at what a failure Sasuke was and his brother telling him he was foolish and weak.

While Sasuke was brooding about how he was cheated by Naruto and paling ways of getting back at him. Said blond wasn't looking at the test scores like his classmates, he was instead more focused on drinking the package of blood in front of him.

Next to him Hinata looked at her friend and could see that he was completely relaxed and she had to smile at that "Naruto-kun aren't you worried about your test score don't you want to how you did?" Naruto just looked at his friend with his famous grin "Nope…Thirsty." Hinata had to giggle at hearing this despite how much older Naruto had become their were times he would revert back to the small boy that just suddenly showed up one day.

Hinata smiled at the memory of when she had first meet Naruto and all the time they had spent together. She looked back and saw that Naruto had went back to drinking his blood and decided to do something nice for him. Hinata brought up one of her fingers on her mouth and bite down on it hard enough to break the skin.

Naruto had finished his package and was about to dispose of the of it when he spelt something sweet in the air and looked to see that one of Hinata's fingers was bleeding. Hinata was smiling "here Naruto a gift for doing a great job on the test." Naruto didn't really hear her as he was more focused on the red dripping from her finger. For some reason Naruto had always loved the taste of Hinata blood more then anything he got from the blood banks. Without even thinking, Naruto taken Hinata bloody fingers and had begun licking every drop he could reach with his tongue. Hinata just sat there and enjoyed it even if everyone in the room was watching and smirking.

After everyone had gotten to check on their test scores, the students were given test revolving around weapons, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Now they it was time for their final test Nin Jutsu. Many kids went some passed and some failed now it was Naruto turn and he had nothing but a look of pure confidence on his face as he walked into the testing room.

Testing Room

Naruto stood there in front both Iruka and Mizuki stood behind a desk watching Naruto. Iruka cleared his throat "Naruto I want you to do a Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka looked at Naruto and saw him just sitting there; he was about to tell him again but the Naruto in front of started to turn red and turned into a pool of blood. Both Sensei's sat there with both of their jaws open at the sight in front of them.

Naruto came up from behind the two and smile "B-Blood Bunshin." Iruka sat there with a smile "very good Naruto now can you perform the other techniques?" Naruto nodded and preformed the Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace himself with the pool of blood that infuriately fell on top of Mizuki. Seeing this Iruka hid a chuckle and asked Naruto to perform a Henge which he did and transformed into the Yondaime Hokage which didn't take much effect.

Iruka smiled at the boy "well done Naruto you pass and with top scores you're the rookie of the year congratulations." Naruto gave off a huge grin and went to grab one the headbands but Iruka stopped him. Naruto looked at his sensei confused "Naruto why don't you take this one instead" Iruka said while take off his own headband and giving it to Naruto. He stared down at the gift in front of him truly touched by Iruka's kindness as he tied it around his sensei "Arigatio Sensei." Iruka put a hand of Naruto shoulder "make me proud Naruto and I hope to see you and Hinata at the festival." Naruto just blushed at what his sensei was implying.

While the two having their moment a sliver haired Chuunin was glaring at Naruto 'filthy monster just you wait. Soon with god's help I will be destroy you in the name of purity.'

Outside of Academy

The test was over and many kids where outside showing off their headbands to their parents gaining praise for their achievements. Some parents like Naruto hadn't show up and he was actually kind of glad because there was something he needed to so and he didn't want his father making fun of him. Naruto looked around the group of kids and adults trying to find the one person that mattered to him, Hinata.

Hinata was standing in the crowed of people with a Konoha headband around her neck very proud of what she had done. She look around the area trying to find any trace of her family to show what she had done and while she didn't find them she did find something better running to her, Naruto.

Naruto soon caught up with her and had his hands on knees breathing heavily "hey…Hinata-chan." Hinata just smiled at her friend "I see you past the exams Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled "so…did…you…Hinata-chan" Hinata smiled "Arigato Naruto-kun." For some reason Hinata felt a little awarded around today tried to make an excuse "N-N-Naruto I-I have t-t-to be somewhere" she to make a run for it but felt something grab her hand.

Hinata looked back to see Naruto grab her before she could even ask Naruto spoke "Hinata-chan…theirs a…festival t-t-t-tonight and I w-wa…was wondering if." Naruto tried to from the words but his mouth. Hinata could see what he was asking and turned bright red "N-N-Naruto are…are you asking me on…date?" Naruto nodded his head his heart beating fast and loud that is was surprising how no one could hear it. It seemed like hours between the two as they kept staring at one another until "Hai, I would love."

Naruto felt on pressure that was building up vanish as he put on a huge grin "great so I'll see you tonight okay" Hinata just nodded smiling never happier in her life. While the two were, in what could be a perfect moment it was interrupted by "so you two are finally going out?" The two pre-teens looked to see Hanabi standing, they're with a smug look on her face "just so you know I'm telling Kaasan and Otousan."

Hearing this Hinata and Naruto thought the same thing 'that little brat.'

Okay everyone that was my latest work. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I through this together at the last minute so I hope you enjoy this and leave some good reviews.

_**Anyway the next story I will be working on will be "Final Summoning." **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	7. First date

I don't own Naruto.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

It had been an hour since Naruto had asked Hinata out for a date. Since then he had spent most of his time going through clothing stores looking for something decent to wear for this special occasion. While he was looking through the different kind of kimonos, he made the most basic mistake of a shinobi. He let his guard down as a voice said "what are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto turned white as he turned his head to see his father standing there. Nervously Naruto greeted his father "hi Otousan what are you doing here?"

Kakashi gave his son his famous eye smile "I could ask you the same thing Naruto. After all this store only sells clothing for special occasions, like a…date to a festival." Seeing Naruto tense at those four words, Kakashi gave a smirk under his mask "now unless your planning on going to the festival with a date I see no reason to be here Naruto." Now Naruto was sweating bullets as he knew his father was going in for the kill "why Naruto you wouldn't happen to be planning on asking a girl to the festival would you."

After this Naruto face suddenly turned bright red from embarrassment as his father decided to make fun of him "while I'll be, little Naruto is starting to noticed girls now how they grow up so fast." Naruto did his best try and hid his embarrassment from his father who was enjoying poking fun at his sons love life in front of crowded store. While he was trying to remain hidden all he could think was 'why me?"

With Hinata

With Hinata, she was having a similar problem. While she came from a wealthy family buying, a kimono wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that she had many kimonos and couldn't pick out one that would be perfect.

She took out each of her kimonos and stood in front of a full body mirror holding up to her body to see how it would look. She was looking at a blue kimono with white blossoms on it 'no, it'll draw to much attention. Maybe the yellow, no it shows too much leg Naruto will think I'm some kind of tramp. How about the pink one, no it's to childish and it's to small.'

After Hinata and thrown the another Kimono to the ground she sighed in frustration as she held up a white Kimono with red flames on the back "maybe this one" she said with a little certainty until "Nope, it make your butt look big." Hinata heard this and turned around to see a grinning Hanabi standing by her bedroom door grinning like a demon.

Hinata seeing her sister standing there put a glared at her younger sibling "how long have you been standing there?" Hanabi put her fingers on her chin in thinking pose "hmm about until you tired on the 19 or the 38 outfit I really wasn't paying attention." She looked at the huge pile of clothes and back at sister and remarked, "you think you have enough clothes."

Hinata glared at Hanabi not really in the mood for her younger sister games today. She just rolled her eyes and turned her back to her "I don't have time to play your little games Hanabi I have to get ready for the festival." Hanabi gave another evil smile "you mean your date with Naruto-Ni-san." Hinata blushed at this but didn't deny it but continued to glare at her sister, as Hanabi continued, "Seriously though don't wear the white one it really does make your butt look huge. though Ni-san might enjoy it." Hinata blushed a deeper red "NARUTO ISN'T LIKE THAT…and might butt looks just fine" Hinata said confidently but still looking out of the corner of her eye to checking to see if her ass was to big.

"What is all the shouting for" the voice of Hyuuga Aki said as she walked into the room of her eldest daughters room. Looking around at the pile of clothes on the floor Aki knew what was going on as it brought back memories of her and Hiashi fist date. She smiled her daughter "Hina-chan if you want I would be glad to help you pick out a different outfit." Hinata smiled at this "arigato Kaa-san." Aki just smiled at the took the white kimono out of Hinata "Hinata-chan…I don't know how to say this but this outfit makes your…bottom look larger then normal." Hinata face turned bright red "IT DOES NOT!"

With Choji and Shikamaru

At the Akimichi, barbeque two boys were enjoying a meal and talking about current events. As Choji was finishing the last of the meal, he looked at his closest friend "so Shikamaru are you going to the festival." The Nara child just yawned at gave his friend a board look "no to troublesome I'm just going to go home and sleep. What about you Choji?" The plumb boy hesitated "well…my family is going to help out with the food but that's it, I mean there no other reason to go unless you have a date" Choji said the last part a little depressed.

Shikamaru sighed, "Look Choji theirs bound to be a girl out there who will like for your personality and not your physical looks. All you have to do stay who you are and be patient and when the time comes you'll find her, okay buddy." Choji smiled at his friends words and felt a bit better. "Thanks Shika I'll catch you later okay I got to help my family out at the restaurant later." Shikamaru just waved and fell asleep on the table.

Choji walked out of the restaurant and began to walk home when he heard someone calling his name, and turned around to see Ino running up to him. Confused he turned to his friend with a smile "hey Ino what's up." However, something was different about Ino as she approached with what looked like a blush on her face.

Choji saw the blush on his blond haired friend and was confused. Without even think Choji asked what was on his mind "Ino are you okay, you're awfully red, you sick?" Choji then placed his hand on her head to check her temperature.

While he was doing this Ino began to blush a deeper red as she took Choji's hand off her head "I'm fine Choji I was wondering if we could talk somewhere private." Choji just nodded and the two began to walk with her towards somewhere more secluded.

Eventually the two walked into a less occupied section of the village where people where to busy with their own business and would not bother the two.

The two found a small bench to sit and have their talk. Choji was still confused as to what Ino wanted to talk about. Ino was still red in the face and was doing her best to avoid eye contact with Choji. After enough silence Choji broke the silence "so what did you want to ask me Ino?" Ino took a deep breath and built up her courage "Choji…I…I wanted to ask you if you had any plans for tonight?"

Choji looked at her dumbstruck as to why Ino would even care about what he was doing but answered her in truth "I was going to help my family out with the food at the festival that's about it." Ino heard this and looked down as if her hopes were suddenly broken "I…see…well sorry for bothering you if you already had plans" she began to walk away "sorry for bothering you Choji."

Choji looked at his friend confused and could tell something was bothering her "Ino, wait what's wrong?" Ino refused to make eye contact but put on a false smile "Nothing wrong Choji why do you ask?" Choji could sense the lie in her voice and put his hands tightly on her shoulders "Ino I've know you for a long time and I can tell when something is bothering you so please talk to me."

Ino heard her friends pleas and knew he wouldn't take no for an answer "it's just…I was wondering…since there's a festival I wanted to know if…" Ino didn't finish her sentence as another blush crept onto her face.

Choji heard what Ino was saying but still didn't understand what she was asking him. From what little he could piece together it sounded like Ino wanted him to take her to the festival 'it's almost like she's asking me out on a…' Suddenly it hit Choji like a ton of bricks as he looked at the girl in front of him "Ino…are…are you asking me to be your date to the festival?"

Ino turned a bright red and resounded with a head nod. Choji just looked at her with an equal blush on his face at the realization just hit him. Truth is told Choji had always had a small crush on the blond haired girl but never did anything about it. He was always afraid that she would reject him due to either his large body or her popularity.

After the shook had left his body Choji had come back to reality and asked the question "Ino…why would you want to go on a date with…someone…like me." Ino looked at him her eyes never leaving his "why not, your one of the most kind person I know, you show everyone even those that make fun of you with respect, you are always their to help when someone needs you and…your cute Choji-kun." Hearing this Choji jaw dropped as Ino had not only called him cute but she called him Kun something she had never done before…unless in his dreams.

However, before he could make any kind of response she turned away "but you already had plans so forget I said anything okay." She was about to leave when she noticed that Choji was holding her hand tightly. Ino looked at the young man in front of her confused as he spoke "Ino-chan would you like to go on a date with me to the festival tonight?"

Ino looked surprised but smiled "I would love to Choji-kun." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his check "pick me up around seven okay." With that she ran off while she just stood their rubbing his check with a goofy grin on his face "wow."

With Shino

Shino was walking through the village gathering supplies. He figured that after he was placed on a team he would most likely put into a test to see if he and his teammates were truly ready to become shinobi. However, he didn't plan one thing "Selene-san is there any reason your following me?"

Selene just turned her head away from Shino as if to hide a blush on her face "I…I have nothing better to do today and I thought I'd give you some company" she replied nervously. Shino just raised an eyebrow; Selene saw this and began to get nervous "unless…you don't want me around Shino-san." Shino heard the sadness in her voice and the depressed look in her eyes and for some reason it bothered Shino "No, I don't mind Selene-san." Hearing this Selene gave a fox like grin and continued to follow him.

After and hour had gone by the two decided to rest. Shino sat on a large bench in the middle of the market district with Selene sat on his lap enjoying the small strokes to her ears with Shino's hands. She had always enjoyed spending time with Shino, while she was Naruto's partner and enjoyed it when Hinata would do this; she just loved it when Shino would spend time with her.

After enough time had gone by Selene had decided to ask the one thing that had been bothering her for the past hour. Overcoming the nervousness the had built up in her Selene decided to ask Shino something she believed to be important "Shino…are you going to the festival tonight?"

Hearing this Shino looked down at the black fox with a raised eyebrow obviously confused as to why Selene would ask this. Not able to see any logic in Selene question looked at her "why would I?" Selene refused to eye contact with him "well…why not it may be fun."

Shino continued to look down at the young fox kit still confused "I don't think so. Such events to not interest me, besides one must have a companion for such events." Even though it was, barely their Selene could hear loud and clear the sound of pain and lioness in Shino's voice. Selene had gotten to know Shino well she knew that he was a caring young man who respected life and nature, he was well educated and calm when need be and respected his friends. He was also a deep and philological, well mannered and talented. There were even times were he could be a somewhat of romantic and beautiful person who could turn and Sasuke fan-girl if he wanted to.

However, despite the kind of person Shino on the inside that would make any female melt. Their was always the one thing that had stopped him from forming any kind of relationship and that was the outside where everyone could see his bugs and that was how everyone judge him.

Selene sighed in frustration as she thought about how pathetic some people could be. Humans always made judgment based off things like looks and wealth. With another frustrated sigh Selene gave, one last look seeing he was still depressed 'if only people could see like I do Shino-kun.'

Decided to bring Shino out of depression "so why don't you go to the festival, hell you might actually enjoy yourself maybe even find a girl." Selene said in a joking tone that caused Shino to chuckle as well "why I doubt any girl would want to be around me who knows I might just actually have a good time." Selene a small smile "so go already and have a good time, have some fun for a change for once you've earned it."

For some reason hearing, Selene words brought some kind of comfort to Shino. It was strange how this strange little talking fox was the only one who could really understand him and get close to him. Figuring he had nothing to lose Shino had made his decision "alright I'll go it might be…fun." Hearing this Selene, nearly jumped "GREAT" Shino looked at her oddly, "I mean…well have a good time." With that Selene ran in the opposite direction from Shino who just kept staring at the fox thinking 'what a strange fox.'

Unknown location

Outside the wall of Konoha a small figure with an appearance of child with long black hair and violet colored eyes. His skin was pure white and wore black clothing. Despite his small size, he was able to leap through trees with ease and barley any effort. However, the most noticeable thing about this child was that on his back was a large blood red V with a dragon eating it's own tail above it and a pentagram in the center of it.

The child kept moving from tree to tree stopping only for a moment to look around as if he was following something before continuing. However, every time he would stop to look around he would have a look of pure anger and hatred on his face that was never seen on any thing human.

As night fell, the small boy eventually stopped and held his position in a large tree. He sat staring at something in the different his face blank but his mind full of rage. In his thoughts, 'he is their that bastard, he is the one father favors, the one who will make father whole, the one that makes me look weak. I will find him and kill him then I will prove that I am the stronger and greatest of fathers gifts. That bastard will die by my own hands and his power will make me stronger.' As these thoughts kept running through the young murders mind his eyes never took off his target "The walls of Konoha."

Festival Night NarutoXHinata

Naruto stood outside the Hyuuga compound more nervous then he had been in his life and he had done some dangerous things in the past. However, nothing could compare to the fear he was feeling now that he knew he was going to have to face Hyuuga Hashi. Naruto knew that Hashi was a good man and wouldn't do anything to drastic…within reason.

As Naruto entered the Hyuuga compound, he was placed into a small room with a table and a warm coup of tea. The servant bowed to Naruto and claimed that Hiashi would be arriving soon.

Once they left Naruto looked down at his tea with a bit of a disgusted look on his face. After he made sure on one, was around he bit into his finger and poured a little blood into for flavor. After he had, finished the last of his tea is when Hiashi made his appearance and Naruto felt his heart stop.

Hiashi had entered the small room with a blank and emotionless look on his face. He kept his gaze on Naruto observing him checking for any flaw that he could find disapproval. Upon his observation he could see that Naruto was indeed taking this seriously, his choice of clothing was indeed a formal, as he wore a black and crimson red kimono not surprising in his choice of colors. His hair was still a mess but that was understandable since it was imposable to do anything with it, he had seen Hinata try and fail. In addition, upon his inspection, he could see that his skin was smooth and his nails were filed meaning as far as hygiene was concerned he took care of himself.

Hiashi then took his place on the opposite end of the table his facial structure never changing the slightest as he kept his glare on Naruto. He sat their never taken his eyes off his pray and smiled hid his smile as he watched the blond boy squirm in fear. In truth, Hiashi trusted Naruto with Hinata's welfare more then even his own, he knew the boy cared for her more then life itself and would do anything to protect her fromharm. However, Hiashi was still Hinata's father and he had a right to the one unwritten law of the world "Thou shalt strike fear into thy daughters boyfriend."

After enough time had passed, Hiashi had decided that the silent treatment had scared the boy enough. Clearing his throat Hiashi then spoke "Naruto-san It has come to my attention that that you are to be courting my eldest daughter is this inaccurate in any way Naruto-san."

Naruto afraid to answer with his voice out fear of embarrassment or Hiashi killing him simply nodded his head.

Hiashi saw this action and accepted it. After a few minutes, Hiashi spoke again his cold eyes never leaving Naruto "Naruto-san I hope you understand that since Hinata is the heiress of the clan many others have tried gaining her affection. However, none of them has come to close to entering her heart like you have Naruto."

Hearing this Naruto nodded his head again as before but on the inside he was surprised. Recently, Naruto had begun to suspect that Hinata feeling for him had gone from beyond friendship to something…else. Naruto had to also admit that he had been feeling something different as well tonight, he wanted to put these feelings to a test to see how he really felt about Hinata.

After clearing his thoughts and returning to reality, he saw that Hiashi was done yet "Naruto-san while were on the subject I feel that I should also inform you of some rather…disrupting news." Hearing this Naruto began to panic but didn't let it show on his face. Hiashi however began to frown "the elders have unfortunately have caught wind of this transaction and have voiced their disapproval of it…loudly."

Hearing his, Naruto began to rub his forehead trying to block the upcoming headache. To say that Naruto wasn't expecting this would be a complete lie, he knew that the elders hated him with a passion. After all, he was different and the elders were always against anything or anyone that went against Tradition. It wouldn't be a complete surprise if they had already chosen a suitor for Hinata to keep a female from running the clan.

Hiashi could tell from Naruto body moments he had already figure out what the elders were planning and that they had already chosen potential suitor. Before the tension could consume Naruto Hiashi felt it would be best to relive the boy "don't fear Naruto I have gotten the elders to mostly back off by telling them this 'date' would be good for Hinata. It would teach her responsibly, decision making that she would need for the future, and surprisingly they believed me."

Naruto gave a look of surprise but could understand, the elders often let their egos get in the way and always thought they were in control.

After enough time had passed, Hiashi decided he had given enough information into Naruto but he hadn't said anything. So calmly, he asked the young blond "so Naruto what are your plans for my daughter for the evening and try not to leave anything out I'll know."

Just as Naruto was about to explain his plans for the evening with him and Hinata, the door opened to revel Aki. The female glare at her husband "Hiashi leave the poor boy alone you've probably scared him enough as it is" Naruto sighed in relief and was thankful that he was saved.

As Aki walked into the room with a smile at the blond showing she wasn't going to threaten him like Hiashi did. Following behind Aki was Hanabi the young Hyuuga smiling at blond boy she considered and hoped would be her brother one day. Behind Aki and Hanabi was one more person who took their time to enter the room duo to her shy Nature.

Taking a deep breath Hinata entered the room hoping and prying that Naruto would like her dressing attire. She looked at the blond she had cared for, for so long and replied "h-hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto saw Hinata emerge from the darkness and stand in front of him. With just one look Naruto was completely transfixed on the image of the goddess in front him. Just by looking at her Naruto felt his heart rate quicken and his body temperature rise. At this point, nothing else existed expect him and the young woman in front of him.

While the two young teens were stuck unable to move or say anything but just stair Hanabi decided to have some fun. With an evil grin she looked at Hinata "wow Inn-chan you look so good that you made Naruto-Ni-san brain dead." Hearing her siblings joke Hinata blushed even more but also smiled knowing she had reduced Naruto into drooling idiot.

While Aki and Hiashi wanted to scold Hanabi for her little joke, they had to admit that it was not only funny but also true. While the adults were distracted, Hanabi decided to have some fun with Naruto.

Walking over to the blond vegetable, she with another wicked smiles "Naruto-Ni-san if you like seeing Ni-chan in that outfit we can get you one just like it." Expecting Naruto to blush or something but he did nothing but just sit their starring at her sister. Hanabi was a little annoyed that she didn't get the response she wanted. She began to shake Naruto by his shoulders "Naruto-Ni-san wake up, hello Ni-san WAKE UP." after yelling didn't work, Hanabi tired snapping her fingers at him and waving over his eyes.

Since nothing seemed to be working Hanabi began to get nervous believing that Naruto was seriously injured. The younger Hyuuga turned to her sister with a panic expression "Ni-chan I…I think he's dead."

Hearing this Hinata gave a small chuckle at her younger siblings antics as she walked over to the two. Hinata knew that Naruto wasn't going to resound to any normal treatment but she knew just what to do. Hinata Stood in front of her blond date with a smile as she brought a finger to her mouth, bit down hard enough to break the skin, and started to bleed. Once enough blood was pouring out of the wound, she brought it up Naruto mouth.

In seconds, Naruto was out of his daze and licking the wound and the blood that was on Hinata finger. While the two were doing this Hiashi was a little agitated at what he seeing something he would consider improper. Aki was in agreement with her husband even though the two teens in front of her had been doing this little show of "affection" since they were young it seemed like it showed be done in private. Hanabi on the other hand couldn't help but blush and it made her wounded if all boys liked doing these things.

After several minutes had gone by and Naruto and Hinata were still invoiced in their little "intimate' moment. Hiashi and Aki decided to end it before it went to far between the two potential lovers. Aki walked up and pulled Hinata finger out of Naruto mouth bring the two back to reality while Aki just but on grin "sorry you two not before the honeymoon." Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at this statement feeling as though they had been caught having sex.

Eventually the two teens were allowed to leave and head to festival but not before Hiashi pulled Naruto back and gave him a final warning. He held Naruto by his shoulder and whispered into his ear "Naruto, if you hurt her in anyway I'll have you hunted down and torn into pieces, placed in a small jar, and poured into a pot of boiling oil." Hearing this Naruto began to sweat he knew he could survive and regenerate after being torn to pieces but then poured into oil that would be trickery and more painful.

With that final warning in his head, the two were allowed to leave and enjoy their date. However, Naruto wasn't the only one being threatened.

Yamanaka home

At the Yamanaka flower shop Ino and Choji were now leaving the household Ino with a huge smile on her face. While Choji was smiling but still could hear the threat of Ino's father if any thing happen to his little girl. The treat that while Inoichi couldn't physically harm Choji he could easily do things that were considered inhuman in the Interrogation department to his mind.

Aburame home

Shino dressed in what was considered formal to the Aburame stood in front of his father waiting for acknowledgement. Shibi looked at his son trying to understand why Shino would wear such clothing since things, as festivals were not something the Aburame clan did. However, Shino was not like most Aburame he was in many ways like himself but there were times he was like his mother in personality and that made him a bit of a mystery to the clan.

After considering all the logical outcomes, Shibi spoke "you are going to the festival tonight are you not?" Shino just looked at his father nodding his head "Hai." Shibi nodded his head "I do not see any reason for you to attend such an event. However, I cannot see any reason for you not to go. So I will not stop you but would like you to explain why you are going."

Shino nodded his head in understanding and was about to explain but was interrupted "why should he have to isn't it obvious why the hell he is going" a loud voice said. Both men turned to see a tall woman with tan skin, green eyes, jet-black hair the reached half way down her back. She stood next to the entrance of the room with her arms across her chest and a cocky smile on her face.

She walked over to Shino and placed an arm around his neck and grinned at the boy "so my little buggy decided to finally grown a pair and ask a girl out bout time boy." Shino stared at in front of him glaring at with a bit of annoyance but calmly said "Okasan."

The woman know named Shino's mother just gave a grin "What's the matter little buggy aren't you happy to see your beloved Okasan." Shino just sighed at his mother antics since she was born outside of the clan. This was reason she acted out character then the rest of the clan members but that didn't matter to Shino though he knew she was his mother and he did love her.

Shino just deep breathe "Okasan I'm going to the festival out of a request of a friend nothing more." Hearing this Shino mother just frowned at him "ah come on little buggy you can't just go to a festival and just stand around where the fun that. There are plenty of food and games their to try out not to mention some pretty girls as well."

Shino just rolled his eyes in annoyance "don't roll your eyes at me young man." Shino didn't show it but was clearly surprised as to how she was able to him do that despite his sun glasses.

Shibi could tell that this was not going to end well for Shino so he decided to end it "Suzume-chan Its already been established that Shino will be attending this event there is no reason to intimidate the boy." Suzume just looked at her husband with a pout "ah, your no fun Shib-chan" she said childishly."

Letting go of Shino Suzume put on a serious look, which was uncharacteristic of her "Shino I just want you to go and actually have a good time and open up to people. You can't just keep yourself bottled up all the time you have to develop bound with others." Shino looked at his mother uncertain ever since he was young, his mother always tried to get him to be more socialize but he never paid much attention. Sighing he knew that his mother wouldn't leave him alone Shino had to agree, "I'll…try Okasan."

Suzume smiled "good, now go and have a good time Shino." Nodding his head Shino smiled since she didn't call him by that childish nickname. He began to walk out of the room but his mother decided to have a little more fun with him "now Shino if you do manage to get some tail while you're there, use protection I'm not ready to be a grandmother."

Shino nearly tripped at this and slammed the door behind him. After he had left Shibi looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow "don't you think you went a little far with your teasing." Suzume just smiled "no, not really, but I am glade Shino is going to the festival he really needs a girl his life." Shibi smiled "if he's lucky he'll meet a girl like you." Suzume just reached up and pulled off his glasses "to do that all he has to do take off those glasses and shows off those beautiful eyes of his." Shibi just smiled "if he did that he would have more fangirls then the Uchiha." Suzume also chuckled and gave a passionate kiss that only her husband could do.

Festival grounds

At the festival grounds, Naruto and Hinata had just arrived and were looking around trying to figure out what to do first. There were many games and booths selling food and trinkets. Naruto and Hinata looked around trying to decide what to do first and what to eat. Naruto look around and noticed a stand that was selling both he and Hinata would enjoy.

Getting Hinata's attention Naruto pointed to a stand and Hinata eyes became the size of dinner plates "cinnamon buns" she said softly and grabbed Naruto's arm dragging him the whole way their painfully.

When they got there, they each got one and Naruto paid before Hinata could say anything. The two continued on their watching some of the puppet works and the parades and trying other and foreign foods.

While they were eating near the barbeque Naruto noticed Choji and Ino nearby but really got him was the fact he they were holding hands. Hinata saw this and decided to greet them "Ino, Choji over here."

The two heard their names being called and looked to see who was and smiled at the sight of Naruto and Hinata. The four teens meet and greeted each other "so Naruto finally decided to ask the Hyuuga-hime out" Ino said with a grin. Naruto put on a similar grin "so you finally decided to tell Choji you had a crush on him it's about time." Everyone turned their eyes towards Naruto while Ino pointed a finger at him "Naruto…you…you just spoke more then one word at a time since when have you been able to do that."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "since I asked Hinata-chan out." Ino looked at the Hyuuga "figures you do it Hinata-chan" Ino said caused Hinata to blush. While Ino was teasing, herd a third voice came to the group "well looks like almost everyone is here." Everyone turned their attention to see a smiling Sakura which caused Ino to grin at seeing her pink haired friend.

Ino ran and gave her friend a hug as the two separated Ino noticed someone next to her "hey Sakura and…Sai. What are you doing here?" Sai just kept a blank expressionless face until he placed on his fake smile "Hello Ino-san I am Sakura-chan date for the evening."

Everyone stood there frozen in shock until "NANI?"

Sai took this reaction wrong and looked at Sakura "did…I do something wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at her date and smiled at Sai naivety "No, it just a little shocking to them since your not really the social type Sai. I mean you did ask me out to help you become more social " Sakura replied honestly but also a little ashamed of her response while Sai just looked at her confused "Sakura-chan the reason I asked you here was because…I…have feelings when you around and I wanted to understand them better."

Hearing this everyone stood their with their mouths hanging open except for Sakura who was blushing as red as Hinata at hearing how Sai just basically confessed his feelings to Sakura. Said pink haired girl quite smile and place a kiss on Sai's check causing the emotionally confused boy to blush for the first time and feel other emotions he couldn't understand yet.

The group decided for the moment they would get together and enjoy a meal with each other before continuing their dates. They stopped at small ramen shop that Naruto had been know to go to most of the time "Ichiraku Ramen."

While everyone ordered a couple, of there favorite Naruto ordered his usual ten bowls with "special ingrates." The teens all talked about what their plans for later would be or their future carrier as shinobi. While everyone was having a good time Naruto decided to bring up a very good point "hey, I surprised we haven't run into Shino yet."

Everyone looked at the blond boy feeling a little pity for there bug friend. They knew that Shino was a good person who could the type of person to turn even an Uchiha fangirl into his lover. However, no one could ever get past the bugs that covered his body.

Other side of festival

"Ac-hoo" Shino Sneezed to himself 'someone must be thinking of me…though I doubt it." He had been at for nearly an hour or so and nothing exciting had happen to him. No one seemed to noticed he was even their and it was starting to get to him "maybe this was a waste of time' he thought in disappoint and began walking home. However, he wasn't watching where he was going and walk right into someone knocking both of them to the ground.

Shino had gotten up first began to dust the dirt off of himself and was about to apologize to whoever he knocked over but they beat him to it "you jerk why the hell don't you watch where you going baka." Shino looked to see who he knocked over to see a girl about his age with long black hair and eyes, about average and a cute face."

Shino offered the girl a hand to help her up to which she accepted and got off the ground and into his face. From what Shino could tell she was angry "what's the big idea jerk attacking a innocent young girl in the middle of the night what are you some kind of pervert." Shino just stood their completely dumbfounded at this girls attitude.

The girl kept her gaze on him with an annoyed look "hey baka aren't you going to say something or hell anything?" Shino just blinked and responded "I…well…I apologize for running into you." The girl just looked at him and bluntly responded, "kind of a half-assed way to I sorry but I guess it will do."

Shino nodded his head and began to walk off but was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Shino looked around to notice it was the girl from before and she looked angry "were do you think your going asshole?" Shino was confused as to what she was and would have asked if she gave him the chance "you just knock a girl to the ground, give a half-assed and just plain pathetic apology and just walk off. What kind of sorry excuse of a man are you anyway."

Hearing the girl insulting him was something Shino had not expected on this night and he couldn't even began to form any way to counter what she was saying. After a long, enough rant the girl kept her gaze on while Shino did his best to respond "look…I…don't what I say I-" Shino never got to finish whatever he was saying. As the girl interrupt him "look you saying your sorry isn't going to do a damn thing so…how about taking me out to dinner or something."

Shino was speechless at this point here was a pretty, no beautiful girl wanted a dinner like a, almost like a…"like a date" he said aloud. The girl just rolled her eyes "of course like a date baka what else would you call it?" Shino didn't know how to respond to that as the girl leaned close to his face with a smirk "of course you have to past my qualifications of course." She blushed at due to the closeness of the between the two "l-like w-what" he said somewhat nervous.

The dark-haired girl put on an even bigger smirk "like being a good kisser for one thing." Hearing this Shino was beyond surprised and was about to say something when the girl pulled down the part of his clothing covered his mouth and placed a kiss right on his lips. For Shino everything stopped when her lips but one thing was for sure he enjoyed what this girl was doing to him and he didn't even know her name.

As the two broke apart, Shino for once couldn't even think of a single word to say while the girl on the other hand just blushed a little "well cutie you passed all my inspections and then some." Shino just stood their still in a daze while the girl chuckled "the name is Saya. So what your name cutie?" Shino somehow gained the ability to speak again and responded "S-Shino…Aburame Shino" Saya just smiled "well Shino-kun lets go and gets some dinner the" she grabbed his hand dragging through the area and Shino didn't put up a fight.

Alexander's church

Alexander Lahtinen stood on his platform looking at all of his loyal and beloved followers. The people sat on long benches their hands together prayer hoping their words would reach god ears and bestow them with great joy and wisdom.

Alexander stood dress in expensive clothing and jewelry that he purchased with the peoples most generous donations. He stood their high above the whispers with a smile "my fellow followers I'm I glad that you have made your way here to evening prayer instead of going to this festival of vial heathens and temptations. In these hours are focused most always remain faithful to our lord."

Making sure, he had everyone's attention he spoke "At this time I would like to give thanks to two of our most devote followers who have given us consent updates about the vial and evil devil child." When he said devil child everyone put on scowl and thought of the blond monster that was cursing their village.

Seeing that he had all of his followers hatred of the boy brought his hand to get their attention back "my fellow followers the time will some come where we will spill the blood of the bastard heathens that plague this village. Soon the bastard devil child will be put down like the beast it is and are golden age will began."

The followers began to cheer at this until Alexander brought her hand up again "before we begin any meetings tonight we should give thanks to those who were able to see the light of god. They have given us much information about the demon and the heathen shinobi and we should give thanks to our two most loyal of members Mister. Mizuki, Mister. Kiba please step forward."

Hearing their names called both Mizuki and Kiba stood in front of Alexander with their heads down showing respect to their leader replied "it is are honor to serve our lord."

**My latest work. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and tell me what you like and what you hate…other then my spelling and grammar. Until next time and please review.**


	8. Festival Night part I

I do not own Naruto or any other series that is used.

Recap: Last chapter we had Naruto and Hinata dating at the festival along with a group of their friends among others. We also had a brief glimpse of a new figure entering the stage now will he be an enemy or an ally. Lets also not forget the church of Alexander and it's newest member's and whatever they're planning.

Anyway, on with the fic.

Forest of death

The forest of death was an area that was usually off limits for one reason or another. The only real reason anyone would enter such only to receive survival training at the extremist of levels.

The forest was off limits towards even high-ranking Shinobi was due to the highly dangerous plant and animal life that lived within the forest itself. Such creatures were the ginat snake's that inhabited the forest itself. While there were creatures that were bigger or deadly then the large reptiles the snake's controlled most of the territories and hadn't met much of challenge to change that.

Well expect for one particular snake that was on the ground of the forest, dead. From what was left of the thing, one could tell it put a fight before it was killed but that wasn't enough since large amount's of flesh were missing showing sings of not only claw marks but teeth marks as well.

Next to the rotting corpse a dark haired child with the red V on his back was kneeling over the animal savagely sinking his teeth into a large chunk of meat torn off from his kill. Since he had entered, the forest the boy could feel something stalking him and waiting for him to let his guard down and strike. To bad, he struck first wanting to kill whatever was after him and have some fun. However, to his disappointment, the so-called predator was so slow and weak that killing it didn't bring him any joy just boredom, rage and hunger.

So there, he was chewing on a raw piece of snake meat savoring the taste and planning on his attack once he had found his prey. Thinking back to why he was here, he could feel his rage begin to stir within him again. Before he decided to come here on his own, Father, as the boy called him, had made it clear of what his purpose was in this world. He was created for one reason only to serve the Father, that was his purpose and he hated it, Father only saw him as a tool that was to be thrown away and replaced when it wasn't needed.

He understood what he was created for, he understood what his purpose was but he couldn't accept it, he refused to accept such a life. While he was incapable of directly harming Father he could always find ways around that and prove that he was not only a tool but that he was superior to everyone. Yes, Soon, very soon this child that Father had taken such an interest in would die and all would know his "Wrath."

Festival grounds

Naruto and Hinata along with their other classmates who were on their dates were sitting a both enjoying the many foods that was being served.

The girls were talking about this and that, while the boys were enjoying the sights and the food. However, Ino being one to notice things that shouldn't be noticed saw something that made her grin like a demon "hey, isn't that Shino and I think he has a lady friend."

Hearing this both Hinata and Sakura looked towards were Ino was staring at, not really believing her since the chance that Shino would come to a festival were slim and even less with a girl. Yet, what they saw was indeed their bug-loving friend dressed in formal clothing and was holding the hand of a girl, a rather pretty girl at that. Seeing this the girls decided that their was only one real of action that had to be done 'get every juicy detail' as they ran towards the couple.

The boys on the other hand just shook their heads at the actions the girls had taken while one muttered "troublesome." Truth be told they were rather curious who Shino was with and how he got such a pretty girl since he wasn't much of a social type and yet here he was and holding hands with her. Looking at the scene in front of them, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the Aburame.

With Shino

Shino didn't know what was happening. One minute he was wondering around the festival try and failing to have a good time and the next thing he knew he was now on a date with a strange girl name Saya. To be honest he was actually enjoying his time with the strange and somewhat violent girl.

After he had bumped into Saya and tried to apologize only for her to kiss him and force him to go onto a date her, but to be honest she was a good kisser. After that she would ask questions about his likes and dislikes, what he like to do and his dreams for the future and she seemed to actually enjoying listening to him.

After awhile they had started to try some of the games but he didn't have much look with some of the games. At least until Saya accused the man running the booth to be cheating and broke his fingers when he tried to silence her, after she broke his fingers and got him to admit he was a cheat. After that, Shino could be seen walking around holding a VERY large teddy bear while a grinning Saya just gave hi a smirk "Arigato Shino-kun."

Eventually the two stopped and popular stand to get a bit to eat Shino just had a simple rice ball and chewed softly. While Saya on the other hand was tearing into some fried eel like a hungry animal, it was actually somewhat funny when one of the eels was proving difficult to tear and her growling like a dog didn't stop his laughter. When she noticed she still had a piece of eel hanging, form her mouth "Nani?"

Shino merely shook his head at her behavior as childish as she was he found himself enjoying the company of this strange girl. He was about to say something but the sound of laughter stopped him from doing that.

Behind the two was a group of girls their dressed in fancy and expensive looking clothing staring at the couple and couldn't help but laugh aloud. The leader of the group a woman dressed a beautiful and expensive looking kimono that had on a lot of expensive golden jewelry showing that she was wealthy. She also had on a lot of make up that while gave her a look of beauty but it didn't hide her arrogant features of nobility.

The noble had noticed Shino and noticed whom he was with and that he was a member of the Aburame clan. While she had nothing, personal against the bug people she did get a bit of pleasure from mocking those she considered beneath her, as many other upper class types felt it was necessary to mock someone like Shino.

Seeing a waiter passing by the noble called out for his service's. The waiter arrived at the noble's table asking what she needed. The noble smiled at this "yes, your fine establishment seems to have a large roach problem will you do something about it.

The waiter not understanding what she was talking about as was starting to get nervous as nearly everyone's attention went from their own food towards him. The Noble on the other hand was enjoying watching the waiter sweat "Hai, I would like if you would get rid of that disgusting insect over that's trying and failing I might add, to pass itself off as a human." Hearing this the waiter turned towards the table she was looking at and then noticed Shino sitting there, and began to even sweat more.

With Shino, he could hear every word that was being said aloud and he knew that something like this was bound to happen. For the Aburame clan, it was common for their members to suffer being mocked for their unique "talents" and while they either got over it or let it stop bothering them completely it still hurt especially for some for the younger members of the clan.

For Saya, it took all the control she had to not kill the bitch from across the room. She had no right to mock Shino in anyway, when she didn't even know one thing about him. Just from looking at her Saya could tell she was wealthy and was probably spoiled rotten, what she wouldn't give just for a reason to break the bitch's face. However, she wouldn't do that it would only embarrass Shino further and only serve to prove the noble bitch right.

With that thought in mind, Saya calmed herself down, began to enjoy her meal, and did what she could to forgot about the noble. At least until she heard "and considering the tramp he came in with that it must really be lacking in taste" the noble said aloud. Hearing this aloud Saya's eye's turned red 'oh that's IT.'

Back with the noble she was making up what she thought humor's insults at Shino to which some people would laugh at, she didn't even notice Saya walking up towards her until she was in front of her. When she did she Saya standing in front of her with a strange, grin on her face "can I help you tramp?"

Saya didn't respond to the tramp comment verbally either she didn't notice or she didn't really care. She simply kept an arrogant smirk "I mean look at the way the little bitch eats and wears one has to wonder if she grew up rise by rabid beast." Saya clenched her teeth but still did nothing. "I bet that the little bitch wallows around in the muck and eats out whatever garbage cans she can find but that's to be expected from someone who even bother with a bug freak like the Aburame.

After that, the noble woman began to laugh aloud and even got some other's to laugh with her. When the noble stopped laughing she noticed that Saya was still standing in front of her and was about to say something but before she could blink she suddenly felt Saya hand at her throat and began lifting her into the air. As the noble was gasping for air and trying to get loose from Saya's grip but that didn't matter much as Saya suddenly threw the noble into a tank of live eels.

After seeing this, many of the other couples at the tables began to leave out of fear of getting involved. The noble on the other hand tired to stand up but hissed in pain as bits of glass were still around her. As she was nearly up something suddenly hit her back and forcing to ground again. Turning her head towards whatever had hit she saw and evil looking Saya standing on top of her holding two large buckets that had the word wasabi on them "open wide bitch."

Outside of the restaurant

Later Saya and Shino were walking away from the restaurant with Saya in the lead and Shino following right behind her. For the longest time neither one of them said anything and Saya refused to make eye contact with him and whenever he tired she would ignore him or walk away faster. Eventually Shino began to get fed up with the silence and in a rare moment of emotion confronted Saya forcing her to make eye contact "Saya say something, anything, please."

Saya didn't say a word a little to stunned by Shino's actions and sadden by the anger and the frustration in Shino's voice causing tears to build up and fall from her eyes. Shino saw this and began to feel guilty for what he had "I'm…I'm s-sorry Shino-kun I d-d-didn't mean for this happen I…I-." Saya couldn't finish what she was saying as she fell to her knees sobbing.

Shino was stunned at this, one minute Saya was a strong and independent woman and with a few words, she was reduced to helpless and crying child all because of a few words he had said. Seeing her like this was something Shino didn't enjoy seeing the girl like this it just didn't look right on a girl so energetic and pure and what was worse he had caused this. Acting completely on impulse Shino got down to her level, placed her in his arms, and held closely "Saya I didn't mean to yell at you and I'm not angry with you at all so please stop crying."

Saya heard this and eventually stopped and looked into Shino's glasses "I…I'm sorry for all this Shino-kun…I didn't want to embarrassed but I…I just couldn't stand what that bitch was saying…SHE HAD NO RIGHT." Hearing this Shino raised his eyebrow at hearing her defending him with such a passion, he had only know Saya for a few hours and yet she would go so far to defend him it was completely illogical. Yet, he found himself enjoying it.

For a while, Saya and Shino didn't move or say anything just kept their eye's with each other. Saya believed that Shino was still angry with her and wasn't going to say anything. The only thing he did do, much to the surprise of Saya was place his arms around and hold her close "Thank you, Saya" with Saya's face turned a dark red 'this is…so nice."

After the two of them had gotten back on their feet Shino took Saya's hand and gave a smile at the blushing dark haired girl "come on, Saya-chan we still have the rest of the festival to enjoy." Saya did object to this and held on to Shino's hand tightly "oh and Saya…no more wasabi okay" Saya just chuckled at this "got it and Shino" the Aburame looked at her "I didn't think you could be son aggressive…I like it." This caused Shino to blush.

"Hey Shino" three voices who Shino knew very well were heard as he saw three of his classmates coming towards him.

When the arrived it was Ino that spoke first "Hey Shino, surprised to see you here and with a "friend" as well" she said teasingly. Hinata decided to step in before Ino got out of hand "Shino-san it's good to see you here and with a friend as well" Hinata said politely.

Shino was blushing at being caught in a situation like this and not having a plan but addressed himself in his ever calm and collective manner "Hinata-san, Sakura-san, Ino-san it is good to see you three as well." Shino then noticed Saya was giving him a look "and this is Saya my date for the evening."

Hinata, Sakura and Ino "NANI, YOUR DATE?!"

All three girls were giving Saya a clearly confused look while the dark haired girl just blushed "ya, his date, the name is Saya by the way. Please to meet ya." The girls were still to stun to give a response. While Naruto and the other's were standing they to were curious as well as whom this girl was.

Approaching the their dates they saw a corned Saya being interrogated by their dates and a blushing Shino as well. Approaching his bug-loving friend "hey Shino glad to see you here." Shino looked at his blond haired friend and raised an eyebrow "Naruto-san…since when can you speak properly?" Hearing this Naruto face faulted at this "why is everyone making a big deal on how I talk is it really that surprising" he then looked at all of his friends who were doing their best to avoid eye contact him.

Naruto just sighed out of annoyance "well, since were together why don't we attend the rest of the festival as a group." Everyone considered this and decided that this would be for the best.

Just as they were about to move on Naruto felt a chill run up and down his spine as he felt a powerful force suddenly appear in the distant and was coming closer towards him. What was strange about this force was that it was similar to his dark charka yet completely different at the same time. To be honest, this one's charka felt angry and full of bloodlust and it was coming right towards them.

Naruto turned to his friends with a serious look "everyone get behind me NOW!" Everyone did as they were told knowing Naruto wouldn't say to do something like that unless it was necessary. As they got behind him, Naruto cut open the palm of and dark charka covered his hands, spreading out and foaming a barrier around the group just as something impacted the shield.

When whatever came at them and hit the barrier had damaged many of the building surrounding area. Some buildings were on fire with people screaming or laying in the street severely injured from the attack.

Naruto looked at the destruction around him wondering who could have done this and why. Then he felt it the same presence from before someone who was like him and yet different and they were close, very close.

Then he saw him, the one who launched the attack and tried to kill him and who was somewhat like him. Shacking off the stunned feeling, he looked at his attacker "who are you and why did you attack me?"

The figure just tiled his head giving an innocent and confused look. Then replacing it with a demonic grin "me, I am Wrath and I'm here to kill you."

**Okay the latest chapter is done and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. As for Wrath he will be playing a part in all of this in the long run and was inspired by the same ****Character**** form Full metal Alchemist. That who I was trying to describe anyway. Please leave a review.**


	9. Festival Night part II

I do not own Naruto or any or series that is used.

The child now named Wrath stood there his manic grin never leaving his face and his eye's never noticing anything else but his prey.

Naruto kept his eye's on his enemy not sure who or what or even why this boy would attack him. But I didn't really matter why he was doing all this; all that really mattered was keeping his friends safe and this…thing away from him. There was also a strange sense of familiarity with this creature as well like he and it were related in a dark way.

While these two were having their show down the other's behind them Hinata was the worse, truly worrying about the one young man in front of her and let out a worried sigh. This would prove to be a mistake as the blond took his eyes off his enemy for a second to check to see if anything was wrong. When he turned back towards his enemy the boy was no longer there.

Naruto left and right hoping to catch before and attack was made, sadly it was too late as Wrath was kneeing right in front of him his hand stretched back glowing with and evil dark red charka glowing around his arm. Within seconds wrath arm became edged and sharp like that of a blade and taking one step forward Wrath managed to make a clean slash across Naruto's chest. Blood flew through the air and even staining the ground as the blond boy looked to be in shook as to what happen while Wrath had a childlike glee.

That soon changed as Naruto's looked of pained shook soon turned into a grin that was almost similar to wrath's own "got you." The wound on his chest instantly healed and Naruto grabbed the boy by his arms and had his own black chakra soon engulfed the two and then they were gone.

Everyone that had seen the event's either panicked and ran or just stood there not knowing what to do.

Naruto's friends were just as stumped as the other villagers and unclear as to what to do. Everyone except for Hinata who already had her Byakugan activated and searching for the blond and the strange boy that had attacked them for whatever reason. She eventually noticed something glowing the eastern forest and decided to start their first, she just had to figure out a way to get their without shino stopping her.

Shino noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder "Hinata-san, if you're thinking about looking for Naruto and that boy, you might want to reconsider."

They Hyuga looked at the bug user and was about read to argue but Shino beat her to it "Hinata-san, you saw the power behind that boy, it was almost exactly Naruto's making him just as dangerous and deadly." Hinata kept silent at hearing this and as much as she wanted to argue she could see the logic in Shino's words as he went on "Also whatever the reason that boy seemed determined to fight Naruto to the death and you being there would only serve as a distraction. The best course of action is to find Kakashi-san or Rin-san and get their assistance in this matter."

Hinata looked at her Aburame friend and while she could understand the logic behind his reasoning, she just couldn't stand by and do nothing. She looked at shino and sighed in defeat "shino-kun…I understand and I agree with you."

The young Aburame nodded his head, glad to see that everything was working out and began to walk away "come, we need to find Kakashi and Rin –san before it's to-" Shino never finished his sentence as he felt something hard piece his back and left him feeling numb. When he hit the ground he noticed that he couldn't move any part of his body at all, he looked up at the young Hyuga not able to hide the surprised look that was on his face.

Hinata looked down with a sad look on her face "sorry, shino-kun but…I…need to find Naruto-kun." And with that the young Hyuga heir ran off.

While Shino was laying only one annoyed thought ran through his mind 'She has been WAY too much time with Naruto.'

He then noticed someone grabbing his shoulders and turning him over onto his back and saw Saya standing over him with an evil smile on her face. "Well since you can't move Shino-kun I guess this is time were I seduced you, Sih-no-Kun."

Shino eye's open wide in shook not able to tell if Saya was kidding or not. It didn't help that the girl has was sitting on top of him with her had on his chest and bring further and further down his body. Shino was getting more and more nervous as Saya's hand had past his stomach and was getting really close to his crouch. But before anything could happen Saya stopped and but an even wider grin on her face "just kidding Sino-kun."

Shino let out a sigh of relief and noticed Saya hand began to glow with a green aura of chakra was surrounding it. She placed her hand back on his chest and the numbness he was feeling was staring to slowly fade away. While Saya was working on her magic looked at the young girl with a questionable stare and Saya noticed this. She just gave him a smile "Your probably wondering how I know high level healing techniques" Sino didn't say anything but just kept staring at her "well…girls got have her secrets Shino-kun." He didn't take that well but Saya just kept smiling "but if you want Shino-kun, you can give me a private "integration later." Saya replied in a husky tone of voice.

Shino once again had a stunned look on his face which caused Saya to giggle again "I still kidding Shino-kun, what kind of girl do you take me for." Shino blushed at the comment and didn't say anything else as Saya continued to work "once I'm done I'll go after Hinata to make sure she is okay while you continue to recover." Shino didn't say anything, slightly fearing Saya would use it against him again so he just laid their and waited for her to finish. The problem was she was sitting on his pelvis and moving back and forth while she worked at it was causing some parts of Shio's body to react, it didn't help the Saya kept giggling as she did it.

With Naruto

Naruto was high up in the trees not moving and trying to breath heavy. He was covered was cuts and bruises over his body and most of his outfit had been destroyed. As of now he was running low on energy and blood and his opponent had barely broken a sweat from the last time he has seen him. Taking a deep breath and looking around the corner of the tree he saw the boy he was fighting at ground floor. He was obviously looking around for him and was getting close but what was really freighting about this boy was the blood red aura that just flowed around him and the evil malice that could be felt from it dispite the distance between the two of them.

Whoever this boy was he was powerful and dangerous and he made it very clear what his goal was. The Death of Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
